


Scarlet Pit

by cincinponpon



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst and Humor, Genderbending, Heist, Lets hope I know What I'm Doing, Mafia AU, Multi, Tragedy/Comedy, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cincinponpon/pseuds/cincinponpon
Summary: A Murder in New York 1928 involving mysteries that surrounds hundreds of years old treasure hunt inside a cursed island in Nova Scotia somehow connected to  a family of thieves tries to heists a Casino in Macau owned by family of Tycoons in 2015.***********
  Lo, who fear the dark
Listens to the whistling sounds of desperations,Left on the edge of earth is where you seek,Land of the forbidden, locked by sirens of death,Lies the one rooted deep back, clayed by the flowers of mischiefs,Lay down your sorrow, for Gods bed his farewell far beneath hell as well.
  Dare, who plays with fire
For false hope you sold is now hollow,Flaw you bathe in gold is nothing but borrowed,Flag you shipped had sinked long before you know,Farewell, oh, sinners, for nothing comes without a price of foe.
  Hear, who seeks the light
This song is here for you to listen,Task is up at hand, for your hand is up all the time,Tempt tied by lust lies leech last,Thus, this song is here for you to listen,Thorn you face is rose ahead,Tick tock, the tale is nearing the end,'tis time, 'tis time





	1. First Hand Playing

**Author's Note:**

> I originally put this on AFF. 
> 
> First, some scenes that are mentioned are inspired by actual events that occurs, or legends that arises. Second, this story is a baby, so I would like to take time and nurture it haha. AND i'm not used on writing in this site, so pardon my poorly edited crap.
> 
> More importantly it may not look like it at first, BUT, this story contains Trigger Warnings (in further chapter) such as : Minor Characters Death, Mental Disorder, and Self-Harm. There will also be excessive use of Swearings and Obscene Language, Explicit use of Weaponry and Violence, Poor attempt of Smut and those Vaganza. 
> 
> Don't mind my early ramblings.  
> But do come with me, O sinners and believers, let's ride this tidal wave together.  
> I won't bite.
> 
>  
> 
> Not now, at least.  
> Cheers

****

New York City, 1928  
02:00 AM

It's a cold January night and the wind is crisp and clear, cutting right through your bone and winter coat. The slippery road stone in the empty area of So-Ho felt worse because of the 5-inch heels that I wore.

"This better be worth it," I said with a sudden shiver, my fury coat currently doesn't help as much as I intended to be, "It's freaking cold, and it's ruining my beauty sleep,"  
"It's better that you take care of it yourself, Mam,"  
"Whatever,"

We stopped at what seems to be a shabby diner, with the lamp sign in the bridge of collapsing and the alfresco area only consisted with sad chairs and falling umbrellas. It looked even sadder because of the snow.

"This Cold War better be over soon, or this city will be over in no time,"  
"Yes, Ma'am,"  
"You don't 'Yes Ma'am' that, Kangin. You don't even know what a Cold War is,"

A silent agreement. I opened the diner's door, I see alarmed stares silently shoots me from across the room, most likely thinking we're a bunch of alcohol raids, and sighed at the relieve.

"You can continue your drunken activity gentlemen, carry on,"

I said while walking by with a fast pace, gallanting across the room where Kangin pointing at. Young gentlemen, mid twenties, sitting still with a dim light, reading something that looked like New York Times, with full intent. It appeared to be extremely odd, especially when you look at it in the midst of a secret drinking pub at 2 AM.

"You seemed unfit in this neighborhood," I sat myself in the chair in front of him while Kangin and my other guys seemed to find their own spots around me,

"Mr…?"

"Micky, Ma'am,"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure my men already contacted you before. Can you please cut to the chase? I really don't like the smell of the mold inside this place,"

"Right. Your guys already said to me that you and your company interested in the article that I'm going to post in the Times? About the history, or should I say, legend of a treasure island in Nova Scotia*?"

"Yes. That's it,"

"But, I'm just curious," He stopped, studying me while asking question,"Before we go any further, something's bothering me. Why did you need to ask me this personally? You can just read it in the newspaper,"

"Well, you see, if the treasure was true, printing it going to make a whole new market of hunters. And this is, a pressing time, isn't it why you also agreed to meet me at this hour?"

"True enough,"

"No more questions, Mr. Micky. I came here for informations,"

"So, to start off, my family is one of Asian Immigrants that inhabit Canada, and we live nearby, in Nova Scotia, where there's this tale about a treasure island in the Coast,"

"I came from Nova Scotia, we all knew the tale," The smell of stale alcohol mixed with mold reeks, and with the place painstakingly cold, I shudders while saying it. Let's just get this over.

"Yes. And about the finding of booby traps and early excavation in that abandoned island. Legend says that far inside the earth, was treasures beyond anyone can possibly imagine,"

"Are you done?" I started to stomp my feet, trying to show impatience, all the while moving to release some heat.

"For the most part. But, as you may heard, the last big excavation was around 1864 to 1909, where 6 people died in the search of any evidence what so ever*,"

"Ok then, if you really going to waste my time…"

"Several weeks ago, was the death anniversary of one of the excavators that died in the recent excavation in 1909. After some research, I managed to found something in his hidden hut near the coast, and that was probably the most convincing evidence I've ever seen,"

He stopped, probably trying to see that of his audience still listening to his tale, probably also looking for dramatic effect by pausing.

"its a Morgan Silver Dollar Coin that only produced around 1900*, with a written letter by him saying repeatedly that the coin are not supposed to be there,"

Morgan Silver Dollar Coin are extremely rare, it is one of several few kinds of dollars that only produced in limited amount, and only circulated for mere few years before it was replaced with another kind. With this kind of information, it sounded that he implied that an older than live excavation area, can't possibly held some coins that just being produced several years ago.

I didn't dared to breath. I can feel the air became more dense. The boy in front of me taking it as encouragement, thinking that my tensed looks came from excitement. My hands is lower than before.

"Then I did some more research. But now, I know where to start. Then, I found something else, something even more fascinating. That family heritage of the tycoons orchestrated the excavation, goes back to early 1600, right to where the first questionable Asian ships starts bargaining its way to the American Continent, and also the start of the cursed island legend,"

"So what are you trying to imply here? That, the same family that planted the treasure most probably the same person that doing the excavation in that island? That's nonsense. Why would they do that?"

"Not exactly. I don't know how to say this, it probably sounds crazy and I need further evidence, but, my theory is, that the family has been, somehow, actively using the island's treasure pit for hundreds of years, probably using it to store their own wealth for reasons i still yet know,"

"Well, isn't that a lot of hoggy-wash, I'll say you probably drinks to much of ...."

I tried relaxing my tone for a bit, flailing my free hand to the air, dismissing the questions and mystery at hand. I could tell he actually rather expectant of my ignorant reactions. That's why i half choked he suddenly cut my talking short, somehow thinking to slipped a surprise information might sell the story even more. Well, how do you look at that.

".....And that family linked to one of the biggest tycoon nowadays, you probably wouldn't even guessed it, it's the…"

****

BANG.

My hand slipped. Or not. I can't tell whether its because of the adrenaline rush or the slippery hand. I got up. I can tell that once again I got everybody's attention in the room. I can feel the red remnants of the soulless creature in front of me slowly runs in my cheek after it splashed. I walked away ignorantly with Kangin, while the other boys stand still. Those drunkards is still in the middle of processing what just happened.  
Outside, I inhaled. Glad to be able to left the now even more absurd smell behind those sad diner doors.

"Take care of the mess, will you, Kangin?"

"Yes, Mam,"

"And don't forget to send a condolence check to his family, will you?"

"What should I say in the note, Hee-nim?"

"His talent will always be remembered by the Scarlet Serpent,"

While I walked faster than before because of the cold, the sounds of gunshots behind me barely making its way to my ear because of the thick snow falls.

"Boy, I'm glad I won't be there to smell the inside now,"

*****

****

Macau, 2015  
15:00 PM / Safe House

"Ya, are you going to sleep forever?"  
I woke up while bathing in my own sweat. I don't even know why, it's a normal 20C because of the air conditioner (in this climate, at least), but I felt like I was just arrived from a walk in the Sahara. The room was even messier than the last time he checked. It contains cables, papers, pictures, tools and most importantly, men odor. Chanyeol, my weird and overly hyperactive brother, are in the midst of wrecking the room we're in, just by tripping over anything visible.

"You haven't finished the vase already, Chanyeol?" I asked, half moaned. My voice hoarse of planning and re-planning for nights uncounted. Just when I had my long awaited power nap, this nitwit decided to ran amok. I scratched my hair all the while scanning the giant, messed up room that they are in right now. A typical 'D-Day' state.

Today is one of the D-Day's of my family.

My family, goes by the name the Black Dahlia, are the so-called world renowned Robin Hood family of the 20th Century. And of course, me being the current eldest child, made me totally scripted in the whole drama. The main prodigy, note this.  
Why Robin Hood? Because we, are the noble knights of this troubled times where people only considers the digits, instead, we tried to give as much as possible to the society. We are like celebrities, our side job is philanthropy, and like most of them, we like to give, and--as for me at least--doesn't really mind that my name was imprinted in gold bold glittery letters for everyone to praise upon. But for comparison and humble reasons only, you can think of us like the Brangelina couples. Awesome, famous, beautiful people that keeps on giving. Theft is just a matter of perspective.

The Black Dahlia dates far beyond what I care to explain, but what's important was it contain generations of thieves, and we only carry the batons. You could name some of the best uncaught thievery act recorded, and that's most probably our baby. We only collect best of the best, and only, only, target the crazy rich bastards. And do note that we're thieves, among the elite, at that. Magicians of the night, master manipulators and illusionists to feasts the eyes. We're a true artist, a Maestro if you insists, and we'd like to kept it that way. We don't do butchery, unlike those low-brained street level petty pickpockets. Not judging if you're into those kind, but it's totally not my style.

Nowadays, the main family consists of :

(1) My father, or i just liked to call him Pops, Yunho, the leader of the group. He serves his time to prove that he's the alpha already. He pretty much the one who choreographed all the dances of the plays at hand, and some says he's a lot like me back in the days, handsome player if not for my mom who nailed him back down;

(2) His baby brother, Xiumin, or so called 'the Eye', played the right-hand man, he's the one who holds many connections and channels us to many, what I liked to call, performance gig. He also manages our family inside out and placed us in many positions and branches;

(3) Me, Kris. As you probably already predicted, I'm practically the heart of the family. I'm the Locksmith, the highlighted events, the main course, in the whole thievery departments. Plan all you want, if you can't open the door, no actual stealing will be done. For no locks alike-nothing, I tell you- and nothing can held me back down. Briefs, doors, gates, saves, or even hearts. Cringe away, not my sayings;

(4) My younger brother, Kyungsoo. The nerd one. He probably thinks that getting a summa cum laude at MIT made him so special, genius and hence, can order everyone around. He hates people, maybe because he thinks everyone else is dumber than him, and so that makes him hate living in general. He's the tacticians of the group;

(5) My youngest brother, Chanyeol. The weird one. Let's just say he's a ball of sun. Nope, not like the he-cleans-my-souls-by-his-bright-aura kind of people, that one who contains too much energy it made you in the brink of madness. He's also, happens to be the artist in the family. Really, he can replicate almost anything and can create most of any tools;

(6) My adopted brother, Kai. Or, like I always says, he's practically Soo's pet since he rescued him back when we discovered him tried manipulating and pickpocketing Soo years ago. Failed miserably of course, but since then he's in the roots. Just several years ago, Pops put him in the main family for his unprecedented talent of manipulating the best of people, for he could made you do anything he wants, you don't even realize it. I for one, always failed to see how I always ended up paying for many of his hobbies.

Besides all those cool awesome ensemble (maybe some few exceptions), there are the ones that called the roots, whose people are an extended branch of family that completes the Dahlia. The roots are located around the world, devided by different ways they could serve the name of Black Dahlia. Some people are active members of the family, assistings in many ways towards the completion of the mission at hand, some other offered a more passive ways to support like helping for supplies, save houses, permits and even informations. Many of them come by because they indebted to the family for long back, or some, like Kai, are the disciples, waiting to be called to the surface, to be the main Dahlias. All of them, as my Mom so flamboyantly and repeatedly said, part of the beautifully orchestrated petals that forms the most beautiful flower that defies time itself. Well that most certainly not my saying.

So back to our safe house in Macau - which is only one of the many Dahlia's safe house that located around the globe - Chanyeol is still busy knickering whatever, his stuffs are taking most of the space, his team works around him non-stop while the clocks is ticking, moving things around; Soo is busy in the center of the room with all his blue prints, surveillance photos, profiles and notes surrounded by two people that now tried as much as possible answering every edge of the plan, he is accompanied by my Pops that moves back and forth to monitors him and Xiu, who is now looking at numerous surveillance videos real time, connected via communications by everyone that already tasting the hot waters, Kai is one of them, all the while keeping everything intact to our time tables.

Just to let everybody in the same page, overly tidy sophisticated criminal masterminds using holographics shit like we're in some kind of Com in Star Trek, are in fact, too overrated. Nothing comes cheap, or easy. You can't go anywhere without teams of people. Time, dedications, disciplines and, in my case, natural talent. You can't expect to rob anything by pure luck overnight while kissing the girl, Hollywood puts too much in our shoulders, really.

"Are you done with the vase or not?!" Annoyed, I repeated my questions to Chanyeol who appeared to wear headset while working the whole time.

"It's a Yongle Porcelain from the Ming Dynasty and that's because I didn't slept a blink right after I cracked a Picasso," His face is now gone, covered by some people maneuvering to recollect the latter's painting, out to his mini-truck, "Besides, who said I haven't? It's done while you snore yourself away," He got up, shoving all his tools half-mindedly to his toolbox in hand.

"And that's because I'm a genius and I don't need many toys to play this game," I said while lazily got up from the couch that I slept in, slowly stretched away my sore muscles after sleeping in an uncomfortable position, before nuzzling my hand to Chanyeol's always messed up hair. "Brain and brawls, Chanyeol," Chanyeol just started to protest before Kyungsoo interrupts by flicking his head from the back, "Finish your prep now, I'm not going to tolerate you knocking everything else by tripping. I want you here before 15:30 for the next briefing, Chan, no buts,"

"Get laid, Soo, I meant this for your own sake. You need to get a fucking life," He said while smirking, trying to pat his older, much shorter, brother by the head, and ran towards the door after seeing the shot from Soo's eyes, "Don't do anything at all, and I'll get your life out off your sorry ass,"

"Temper, temper, Soo," Xiu said, smiling while his eyes still transfixed to the monitors, "You shouldn't give up that Yoga class that I signed for you. [Hyukjae, keep the guards away from the main amphitheater],"

"That id used by Kris already, and I don't think we could use it anymore. The instructor is so pissed when he dumped her," Suli, one of the newest member that joins Soo's team, answering while trying her best to disguise the giggles by searching probably a non existed document.

"Again?! You do that to before with my barista class, Kris!" Xiu turned quickly while pointing at me and pouts, that baby face did him justice. Not seconds after, he turned back to the monitors face all serious again. No one knows how he could still be sane with all that thing went by at once, "[Sica, did you get to switch to the high-rollers table already]?"

"Nonetheless, you're missing the point. Not even Yoga could give Soo any Zen moments,"

"Shut it, Giant. You better be ready going at 16:00 sharp, or else,"

"Or else what, you knock me out? Give it up, shortie. Yo, Amber, are we ready to go at 16:00?"

"Ready whenever, Boss. We've taken care of everything," Amber, clearly misreading the whole situation, cheerfully answered my questions, missing Soo's laser vision that shooting directly at her.

"See? I just need to go change,"

Know I pushed the limits of the D-Day-mode-Soo, I too, like Chanyeol, scrammed for the door before my life ends in a flash.

*****

I just finished cleaning up and prepping for my team's departure right after the briefing (which consists of me, ordering all my teammates to work) and returning to the room when I realized Kyungsoo's abandoned post, where all the blue prints, floor plans, schedules, staffs profiles, escape routes and all those hilly dally. I, like any other day, drawned by it.

"I won't do that if I were you," My Pops calmly came to that big table, looking intently at one of the documents, scanning with his head.

"Do what? I won't do anything to annoy him if he's not here, Pops. No fun,"

"Right," he said unconvinced, still scanning the documents before turning back to talk to Xiu about some seating arrangements. While I'm now comfortably scanning the whole table before grabbing the biggest blueprint in the whole table.

Its the master plan of the newly re-opened Wynn Entertainment and Resort Complex in Macau*. After the 2008 economic crisis and followed by a big heist in recent years, the Wynn Macau has constantly in the losing hands until a local billionaire bought the compound and began to expand. Now after the 200K ft sq  
of gaming places, plus others like hotel, theatre, and other fun stuffs, the new owner building in a whole new different level, all 51 acres of integrated gambling areas over the famous Cotai Strip, the biggest Casino Strip along Macau, which now change its name to Wynn Palace Cotai.

Of course beneath every glam and glory there's always ugly secrets. The unseemingly heists that happens right after they tried to first bought the compound, the other smaller casinos that unanimously connected to it and had several warnings by Macau Board of Gambling, the dirty moneys that somehow links with mafias, and, i can't even believe my ears when Pops talk me through the last reason, with his very obsessed way of telling its for the greater good speech, which is :

_"The constructions took place in a supposedly green covered area with lake that functions as oxygen stratifications. Macau is in desperate needs of green revolution!"_

Swell. What kind of smuggler who cared about recycling? Not only we're keeping the world awesome, now we need to keep it green. Way to go, Leo di Caprio.  
So thus, here we are, after months of liberating, planning, casting, staking, building, rehearsing and many other stuffs related in probably one of the biggest swindling acts around my time serving as an active member of the Black Dahlia.  
The mission is simple, to say hello and welcome the Wynn Palace into the gamblers table. The Wynn Palace already gave its numbers, so we tried as much as possible to call, or even, raise.

"Last minute doubts?"

"I don't do negative minds in my genius brain regiment, Soo. I'm picturing them crying after looking at an empty save," I looked around after finding Kyungsoo back in the room, probably finished rechecking everything he hasn't already quadruple checked.

"Everyone, 15:30, final briefing," Xiu made an announcement while touches his headpiece, making it heard through the com, "All team, stat. Starts from me, All the gambling area just finished the final preps before all the dealers enters. Some delay on the main security area, I'll let Kris's team get on that later. After all the ruckus, the outdoor festivals already on the run, Hyung, you want to take this?"

"Are all the boys back from the garage and changing? 1,2, 3…" Pops starts head counting silently inside to the now more cramped room since all the remaining people that haven't gone to the field already there. "Okay, gather up. We'll run things through one more time before the main act starts. Xiu, are we online? Is this thing on?" He pointed at the universal intercom button near Xiu.

"All personnel appeared to be in position, their com is on, they could hear you, but wait, Kai, stat?"

_"[I'm almost there, there's a very touchy girl, don't ask],"_

"[Girl, or do you mean the one who appears to be almost in her menopause period]?"

_"[Shit, I forgot about you being the Eye, Hyung],"_

"[Very touching Kai, your stat],"

_"[Oh right, Soo. Ok, all the people that competes in the auctions are all lined already outside the amphitheater, I checked, it had a slight delay for 10 minutes because of a last-minute lighting problems, but the performance is going to be roughly around an two and a half hour, plenty of time for everyone. I'm going for a backstage detour],"_

"Great, so just for a quick check, Soo, all your stuffs are on your van already?"

"Yes. And I just checked with Xiu earlier, although after several table switches, all my guys who already at the field are on the roll,"

"Kris?"

"Besides the ones that already inside the compound for the metal detectors and other reasons, it's on the van,"

"Great. Chan, is the vase going to be okay on the way?"

"It's a fucking Yongle Porcelain from Ming Dynasty and the real one costs 12.8 million dollar, it's not a VASE,"

_"[It can hold flowers Chan, it still can be considered a vase],"_

"That's what I also meant Kai. But its ok?"

"Yes,"

"Right, so everybody's on the roll?"

 _"[Yes],"_ voices of various people both from the intercom and the room gauges.

"Okay, ETA 28 minutes before Kris and Chanyeol's team need to start going, better be hurry. Go ahead Yunho-hyung,"

"Right, Let's get started. I always get so agitated to send some greedy Tycoon below the poverty line. Happy hunting, boys,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Note : 
> 
> 1\. There is in fact, a cursed island in Nova Scotia, Canada, which are famous amongst the treasure hunters anthusiasts, named the Oak Island. Many legends and theories surrounds the findings of the Money Pit, where in many stories hold a great deals of fortunes. the first excavations were also in fact 1864 to 1909. Many died following the attempts. (I'm not anywhere affiliated with Canada, so if you guys can fill me in, that would be awesome). 
> 
> 2\. Morgan Silver Dollar is circulated from 1878 to 1904. it was the first standard silver dollar coin after the previous dollar design is ceased. The coinage act later ended the free coining of silver, hence its rarity. the most expensive morgan silver dollar to date (based on its year it minted) up from $3000
> 
> 3\. Wynn Macau Ltd actually had the Wynn Macau resorts and several other real estates around Macau, before it expands inside the Cotai Strips by building the long anticipated Wynn Palace Cotai (1st phase) that actually scheduled to open around 2015, but then because of permits, changed into 2016. Around 2015, there's a big heists (200-something million) inside the Wynn Macau, speculated coming from the inside. No actuall press release from the Wynn Macau Ltd regarding that event. 
> 
> R&R. Have a great day and Cheerios ~


	2. Full House : (1) Caveat Emptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full House is basically a chapter introduction for all the teams, so it was divided by several parts, looking at every teams activity. 
> 
> Cheers!

Macau 2015,  
14:00 / Premium Art Gallery / Team A

Taeyong thought, this day couldn’t get any better.

"Taeyong-shi, what do you think about this one?"

This is his first official day to be in Team A, first day to be on the action side, to function as one organism. Not just someone who brought supplies, doing some staking or gather informations while looking enviously after their after party mission.

He’s standing in front of an opened glass case, which keeping a Cartier’s Belle Epoque diamond and emerald ‘Egalantine’ necklace from circa 1906, a five flowerheads with pave-set diamond petals, old-cut diamond collet stamens and emerald detail, linked with it’s diamond twigs and leaves, with an emerald berries, mounted in platinum gold. A million dollar easy bid without even breaking a sweat, looking at the value alone. And that’s why as the newest member, he was assign for this beauty.

And apparently, this other beauty as well. He spotted her roaming around the gallery several times, but always, always glancing on the corner of her eyes for this one of a kind necklace. He knows her by now, of course, he remembers her brief profile by heart after reading it for weeks. Sandara Lee.

"Well, this is beatiful, no doubt about that, but look,"

She is the younger sister of the most powerful mob boss in the whole Shanghai, Chaerin Lee, and rumoured as being related to the late Du Yuesheng. Like the Egalantine, Sandara is also a great exercise for beginners. She adores art and beauty, she’s loaded, and most importantly she’s alone. Most others in the gallery are either a tough crack, an art specialist, or, they’re so rich they’ll need to be accompanied by one. But, in this case, the art expert follows Chaerin, while they leave Sandara alone. That also means, it’s easier for him to stir and manipulate her.  
He then, take the Egalantine from the case, and place it around her neck. The exquisite glam from the diamonds compliments the parakeet green cocktail dress that she wears right now. While placing the straps in the back of her neck, he lightly as if unintentional, strokes her upper spine. A shiver, then he takes it as a signal to whispers behind her ear, concurrently looking at the faint reflection of them from the glass case.

"Now that's a work of art,"

"Well if you say so,"

One blink, two blink. while looking closely at the necklace that are now rested nicely by her collarbone, he could see that she tried to calculate something. She nods then touches the tip of her nose, he acknowledge it as a form of content. Now he knows that he just got her.

His team’s success is highly weighted by the extensive research beforehand. Be it general profiles, likes, dislikes, your daily routines, sexual preference, even food preference, and so on. The extensiveness are based on target priorities and of course the current mission course. All of this mostly gathered by the roots, and then will be taken to Dahlia’s strategist and analyst, before then the captain will assign each target for each members of the team. But hey, that’s only the beginning, and this is only one of the job description of this team.

After that, skills, abilities, synapses, impulse, adrenaline, natural sense, kicks in one another.

"[Holy fucking shit Yong, that give me all the cramps]," He could hear his team mate’s voice, Siwon, mocking, from afar.

"[Can someone from team A please cut the Universal Com? All the other team needs to fuckin' sleep at night, you know?]" Hyukjae-hyung, one of the stand by people from Team E, already tried to bury, his confidence to the ground.

"[You sure all talk, Hyukjae Oppa. He maybe green, but he slept with more woman than you can terribly count]" Irene says slyly, makes him feels worse than he actually are right now. Irene is one of the very few women that able to passed the bar to get into team A.

"[You're that desperate to get into his jizz, really, Irene?]" Jessica from team C blurted, followed by laughing voices behind her, obviously from the safe house. 

Taeyong should know better that his team is the opening act.

Years went by as menial roots, and here he is, inside the team. Inauguration is always an important event for the whole active dahlias, and every team had their own way of welcoming the newbies. But, team A’s inauguration is always an annual union event, and whether they wanted it or not, all teams always waits for anticipation about their first act, especially now, that their first mission is to get people into bidding. Taeyong just doesn’t anticipate that he will get this much attention. Eventhough, he could guess another reason why.

Kai.

He appeared out of nowhere, smiles sincerely to Sandara then royally bowed. He excuse the two guys from her without so much as a fuss, mainly probably because he blushed her away out of her mind. He pats Taeyong back before speaking to the Com. His eyes never leave the room, busy scanning and scheming.

"[Guys, usuall bet?]"

Kai, the master manipulator and illusions. He is famously known as the ‘Deity’s Deception’, as he embodies the illusions that he creates, all the while he bends reality. Many, like Taeyong himself, are inspired by him to get into team A. He only hears about his accomplishments and wonders, he never really witness Kai on the job, probably when he stops by and points a thing or two to the new roots. Of course, he won’t dare to possibly hoped to get into the Main Dahlia like his current team captain, he’s content of his whereabouts. But one only wonders, what does it take to personally picked as the Main?

"[Highest hammer price by opening bid, right? Done. Shall we raise the bet from before?]" Irene answered happily, her excitement can be heard over the com.

"Same bet, different place. Time Square?" Kai answered. Taeyong could see from the slight grin he found his target already, his eyes are not diverted anywhere else by now.

"[Ha! Good luck with that, i'll prepare my Go-Pro]" Siwon added with ease and confidence, made Taeyong more uneasy than before.

"Kai-hyung, what's the bet?"

"Free kiss and hug stand,"

"Oh, okay?!"

"Underwear only,"

Even Taeyong could hear his own gulp echoes the com now. The excitement that turned into embarrassment just then, now turned into a horror show. This can’t possibly be his first day at work.

"[Hahaha. Unless you’re an exhibitionist like Siwon here, I suggest you really do step up your game, greenie]" Taemin replied to Taeyong’s terrified reaction.

“Hey,” Kai ruffled Taeyong’s hair while smirking towards him, clearly happy at his younger teammates panicked state, "Look and learn, Yongie,"

Kai walks swiftly, as if to be awed, and stopped to the biggest most provocative painting displayed there, and just stands still, and stare. Before Taeyong could possibly asked what is he doing, he caught a glimpse of Irene, standing on the opposite side of the room, while apparently trying to keep an old man occupied by looking at an exquisite golden armory, she signals Taeyong to watch in silence.

All team A’s member has an exceptional look, it came with the job really, there’s a reason team A had the biggest clothing compartment compared to the whole branch. But Kai always dressed to be awed, like those men that you find in the cover of Esquire. He did justice to the Armani that he bought especially for this event, the jet-black suit which worth a fortune hangs perfectly in his god-like figure, complementing the contrasts of his platinum blond hair and the exotic sun-kissed chocolate tan that he has. The perfect jawline, sharp nose and his deep dark brown eyes gives fullness to his perfection. The way he strides around the crowd, the way he gulps away the champagne, the way he strokes back the strands of his hair. His whole being screams and demands attention. The perfect blurred lines of reality and illusion.

Kai, then slowly and non chalantly takes off his suit, as if enjoying every pair of eyes that follows him undressing the outer layer, revealing the tight white shirt that straps into his slightly toned and lean body. The air began to dense as he scrolls his sleeves up, while unbuttoning his first two's, displaying his collar bones.  
The temperature began rising and Taeyong unconsciously let out a warm air and almost a silent sound from his slightly opened mouth.

"[Fifty-five fucking seconds, I win, ha!]”

"[Ya! That’s not even a moan you idiot, it can just be his resting facial expression!]”

“Wha….?” Taeyong just drops his jaw now, doesn’t even know how to begin his questions.

"[No probs greenie, we all know Kai is extremely irresistable, for woman or man alike,]"

"But? I thought the bet was about how big can we make the people bid or that stuff?"

"Awe, that's cute. But, we always bet how long does it take for a greenie to be, mesmerized, by our Cap. Don't take it to seriously, you're taking it waaay more subtle than the rest of us, and so quick, how, cute,"

Before he gets to reply his teammates obscurities, he just realized that now, several people, mainly women, are surrounding Kai. One of them apparently bold enough to stand real close to his team leader, while the others keep their distance, but still close enough. It seems that Kai cut his Com, because when he leans and talking to her without breaking his attention to the painting in front of him, nothing can be heard from their side, though just by looking alone, he could conclude it must be provocative, since her look, and others that in the hearing distance, shows a hungrier stare than before.

But what happened next is going so fast, Taeyong firmly believes that he only sees that thanks to his long hard training. He can hear Kai’s saying while teaching his first pick-pocket trick, how to channel his grift sense, which is how you see through the other person’s eye on a subconscious level, to control what other’s allowed to see.

“Attention is like water. It flows. It’s liquid. You create channels to divert it,”

Taemin, who waits patiently in the side the whole time, now stands right next to the provoked girl besides Kai. All the while, Kai swiftly put his arms around her, tapping her several times on the hips, signaling her to look at his eyes, the other hand went over her face, which is, for a brief moment, almost went blank, before went back to her hungry mode. Taemin, also signaled, swiped her wine glass in her hand, all the while keeping an eye on the girl closest to him, his other hand slowly grabs her wrist and briefly kissed her back hand, and not seconds later after he whispers in her ear, he goes back to his positions before the whole thing started.  
Attention is like water. The whole Kai’s act is just an opening act, a foreplay, not just for Taeyong’s greenie inauguration, but for the first act. It flows, it’s liquid. Wrapping his hands on her hips, then to his eyes is his way to guide her attention where exactly he wanted it to be. You create channels to divert it. Kai is also a channel for Taemin, to divert her attention to Kai.

So Kai (and also Taemin), knew exactly who their target is. How they are drawn. How they will react. Kai knew that this woman will approach him the fastest. And, the magic begins. While Kai busy distracting, Taemin get her (if Taeyong remembers the briefing correctly) fingerprint, while both Kai and Taemin, gets to hypnotise and manipulize, for obvious reasons : the missions objective and most importantly, their betting game.

While Taeyong tried his best to process everything that just happened in a blink of an eye, Taemin walked passed by him already, while somehow put the collected fingerprint inside his pocket without him realizing.

“Team C,” Taemin murmured without further information, before walks away into the crowd, probably searching for his next victim.

“[Oh and by the way, Yongie? Welcome to the adults table],”

Taeyong eyes went back to Kai, his last line from com still ringing in Taeyong’s ears, while he nods and grins to Taeyong in approval from afar. Taeyong just wished his amused expression is not as dumb as he thinks it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to imagine Taeyong, that little shit fetus is going to ruin me bad in the future. Dayum. 
> 
> 1\. Caveat Emptor : It's a bidding term that came from Latin, that means "let the buyer beware." A legal maxim stating that the buyer takes the risk regarding quality or condition of the property purchased, unless protected by warranty. Loosely used as an opening statement from the auctioneer.
> 
> 2\. The Cartier’s Belle Epoque Diamond and Emerald ‘Egalantine’ Necklace circa 1906 that was assign to Taeyong was real, an was sold at the nominal of $1,168,653, from the auction ‘Jewels of Hope, The Collection of Mrs Lily Safra,’, which auction benefiting 32 charitable institutions, which including the Egalantine, 18 jewels collection, with total $11mil, and became one of the most important private owner collection ever sold at an auction.
> 
> 3\. About the provocative and sensual painting that was viewed by Kai, I’m using an amazing oil based painting that was called ‘Mistral’ by Henry Asencio as a muse, which probably you may or may not know. There is a special reason behind why, because Henry Asencio, is an expressionist/realist, who believes in timeless essence of human figures, and to show a perfect blend between elegance and sensuality, and all of his works portrays so.
> 
> 4\. Kai and Taemin’s act and deception, was all based and inspired, by the ever awesome, Apollo Robbins, an ex-con that runs Whiz Mob, a magic act that also provides consultancy for con games, and other deception act in Las Vegas, and a self-described gentleman thief and deception specialist. The line that Kai deliver in the flashback, was in one of Robbin’s interview for the New Yorker in explaining the art of manipulation and diversion.


	3. Full House : (2) The Royal Flush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a bridge, than a chapter. But, it's a necessity. A needed counterfeit. And, as you can see for yourself, no pop-up fact for this bit.
> 
> Special cheers to my fellow KrisHo people, this chapter is dedicated to you.

Macau 2015  
D-10 / Hall between Main Office and Main Security Room 

 

While scaling every angle of nearby security cameras in the hall between the private lounge and the elevator heading towards service area with a technician uniform that he just stole, Kris was transfixed by the sight of a humongous and thrilling painting, hanged to be awed. Its a realist, with someone is sitting covered in gold on the top part of the frame, pouring drips of what appeared to be wine to the mouth of people who he assumed to be the pauper, while trying to cover his full natural glory; capturing what can be described as glorified greed and thrilling oppression.

The host probably tried to gave an intimidating impression of what money could do. Kris felt it's a sad sight.

"Isn't it ironic?"

A sound crashing his dazed state, soft and calm, and of course most certainly unexpected by Kris. A woman, probably mid-twenties, standing right next to him, her both hand resting behind her back, her attention solely pointed at the painting. She is of small, slender figures, petite even, especially compared to him that practically towers over her, but her presence is nothing but small. He can't put a word in it, but its like the whole room invaded by her aura.

He clears his throat for no reason before trying to think of what kind of reply that will impress that woman who hasn't been standing there for more than a minute but irks his curiosity already. He pushed his gaze back to the painting before she sensed him scanning her head to toe. He most definitely did not scan her milky white shoulder that was left on the open by the very same dress that shaped her toned body and exposed her skinny legs.

"And why is that?" Kris finally managed to try and stayed cool, his voice sounds lower than it should.

"That, the poor didn't have any choice but to be happy and grateful to receive such little what the rich taken from them," she answered with a straight calm and intelligent way. Kris search for any trace in her that claimed for attention, approval or a praise, and he found none. She speaks what she believes and it showed right away, and this ticks his curiosity even more.

"That, really sounds so rich coming from you, princess," Kris said, obviously trying to ripple a calmed water.

"What? You don't think so?" She said, now turning her gaze towards him directly, eye to eye, "Well let's hear your interpretations, smarty pants,"

Kris smirks, enjoying the glistened daring look that is addressed towards him, the warm dark brown orbs from her eyes demanding his whole attention, "First of all you're so cute and obliviously naive that the poor are happy by the way you people treats them,"

He paused, trying to get more reactions, then her brow twitched as if wanting to get more explanation. Satisfied, Kris continued while pointing at the rich inside the painting, "See that? I think they're craving for attention and trying their best to be praised and worship as gods. To make themselves appeared as saint all the while fill the gap of their sad, dark and empty soul,"

"Not bad," she said, obviously can't help to express that she did not expect that at all. Kris smirk while shrugged.

"You are a smarty pants. But apparently, also a hypocrite," she said, now somehow looks like she's restless, her fingers fidgeting unknowingly to her, and Kris clearly looks like he waited for what's going to be blowed on him, "You spoke like you're a know-it-all, trying to sounds with justice, while you only see what your eyes tells you to see,"

"You called me princess, so you probably assumed that I'm some rich girl by looking at my dress and my shoes, and so you think i never even once tried to think about the poor without only giving some pity look. You probably think you could charm me with your voice and your pretty face, if you're so smart, boy, you should think again,"

Kris let the girl breath after her rant, while he thought that she clearly had some temper issues. She maybe thought the rant will annoy him and he will shoots back, but he unconsciously grinned, showing her a bright gummy smile that momentarily sends her flutter, before he clears his throat and back to his smug face.

"So, are you?" He close their gap to one small step, then two, "Charmed?"

"What the...." she stopped her comment in complete disbelief before continuing, she can hear blood rushing from her face, "Smarty pants, hypocrite and dense? You sure are a complete package,"

Before Kris could say anything the elevator across the hall dinged, they both looked to see who's behind that door. A tall guy in a black suit, complete with an earpiece coming towards them, "Miss, I've been looking anywhere..."

The suit guy stopped, now realizing the situation he's been coming into. And apparently so was the girl, now realizing that her and Kris are inches apart, her finger unconsciously pointing and touching his stone firm chest, while Kris's back are arching like a crow towards her face. They then back to stare at each other expectantly.

"This is nothing, take your five, Minho," she said, still not taking her gaze at him, clearly doesn't want to gave him any hint of satisfaction that she's flustered in anyway. Kris still intently looking at her, amazed and also curious on how long they will keep this staring contest.

"Is he bothering you in anyway, miss?" Minho said instinctively, clearly concerned but he most definitely heard the unwanted disturbance commanding note that the girl just addressed.

"No worries, he's on his way back to his work," she said, with a faint smirk in the corner of her eyes.

"What makes you so sure I will?" Kris arched more, his mouth whispers mischievously right next to her ear that was covered by her dark brown hair. She was almost stunned by the sudden closeness, warm air are felt in between their almost pressed bodies. Then she gulped to gain her courage back, pulling him even closer and lower by the shirt at his chest, hummed back at him softly by his ear, 

"Well lets start of by saying I'll fire you if you won't,"

"Let's go Minho,"

Not after a while then Kris realized that she left him already with whom seems like her bodyguard, in a grinning state.

He cannot wait to tell everybody what just happened.

"Some staking indeed," he smiled whilst patting himself in the head for self congratulatory, before he left.


	4. Full House : (3) Equivoque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"Without freedom, no art; Art lives only on the restraints it imposes on itself, and dies of all others,"_  
>  -Albert Camus-

**Macau 2015  
17:00 / Ampitheatre Control Room / Team B**

To say that Chanyeol is exhausted is the understatement of the century.

He and his team just arrived on site a while ago, and they're already need to go back and forth between the cargo dock, the backstage ampitheatre, and the art storage room. Sure, they have backups from E, but Kris's team arrived at the exact same time as he is but on the opposite area, Kai's team are all preoccupied, and God forbid Soo will ever made his team available. So, they're a little short in hand. Hard, but not impossible, as his Pops always reminds him. 

Right after they came from the service loading dock, they went on to transport all the replica of all the goods that are soon going to be auctioned at the Ampitheatre. With a brief help of Taeyong, the newest recruit and one of the best hypnotists of team A (which Chanyeol guessed he's dispensable as he is green), and Sunny and Hyukjae, security backup from team E, they managed to switch the real from the fake, as they were being transferred from the Art Gallery where they once displayed to the Art Storage Room right across the hall from the Amphitheatre. 

Of all the divisions that Dahlia had, be it the field team (that is the five, A to E) and the non-field team (this consists of stakings, recruits, logistics, investors, etc), team B, which Chanyeol currently lead, is the only one team that doesn't really suited or belonged in both field or non-field, or more so, as Chanyeol so often said and complained about to others that may or may not have heard it on a regular day to day basis. They're more like a bridge, a catalysts maybe, that connects the field team and the non-field team, and sometimes, like today for instance, it bothered Chanyeol.

"[Yo, Kai, do you have any spare guys? I need to prepare the set up for the arcade room and the service room,"

_"[Ck, sorry, Chan, didn't have one. You should know that auction almost started and your whole ordeal was about this right? I'll help you out after this, ok?]"_

_Who's next?_

"[Kyungsoo yah, couldn't some of your guys came earlier for me? It's the arcade bit]"

_"[Not without blowing my cover, no. I already told you, I can't just change my own plan with impulse decisions, Chan, you know that]"_

_Probably?_

_"[I know what're you gonna say, Chan. But you do know that we came together, right? We both on the same boat, here. Help me out, okay?]"_

"[But, you're gig is, God. Whatever, dude. I get it, Kris]

_Whatever, then._

_"[You okay, Chan?]"_

"[... That's okay, Pops]"

_"[Need a hand? I could do something]"_

"[No, I'm sure]"

_Great._

Team B's job desk is actually simple, they're the creator, the builder. They worked the longest hours compared to other field teams. They designed custom tools to be suited for the mission, they help providing the necessities. But, what Chanyeol couldn't handle was....

_Still, you guys treating me like some maittrê'd, huh?_

After all the ruckus (it really wasn't the easiest thing to switch a full-suit golden armory that weighed a ton), while the others are making sure everything are on place at the backstage and the art storage, Chanyeol is now inside the ampitheatre's control room alone [on account to Sunny, that girl sure knows how to kick some ass], a room that overlooked the theatre that was full by now, the performance already took place, the entire room are mesmerized; He now busy re-programming the setting for the auction for later. In between his activity, he take a look at the glimpse of the performance before him.

_La bayadère, really? The night really progressed into the depressing side._

Besides his own dislike towards the dark theme that La Bayadere, the classic Ballet performance that basically filled with emotions like love, lust, rage and jealousy, Chanyeol is empty-headedly absorbed into the performance, before snapping back and then trying to get back into the Com.

“[Xiu, is your surveillance team covered my team’s track already? Our transfer to the Collection Room besides the Amphitheater was almost blown, if not because of Kai’s team playing their tricks],”

_“[Done. Sunny is still on stand by with your team if you need the security backup. Are you almost do-----]”_

A sudden and loud ring, buzzed Chanyeol's earpiece, followed by silence. 

“Xiu?"

Silence. 

“Xiu! Com!”

 **Bam**. First half of the room just went dark, the part where its closest to the exit door. 

_“It’s amazing what little tricks could do,”_

**Bam**. Now the whole room is pitch black, only the lightings that shots towards the stage somehow dimly finds it way into the room. Chanyeol just had goosebumps all-over, too shocked to do anything.

_“To conceal,”_

The horror creeps as the violin shreeks from afar, adding the drama. The silence from the crowd really doesn't helpn him. The soft voice lulled him.

_“Right, Chanyeol?”_

Chanyeol just stands there, dumbfounded, when the room's light went back on in his half, the other half kept in dark. The sillhouette of a silver-haired, slim-built man, he sits proudly on the table right next to the exit door. Chanyeol can't seem to clearly see his facial feautures, but his grin is imminent.

"Oh God, you should've seen your face! You watched to much horror movies, bud,"

“How…."

“I’ve been a fan for some time. Not, the stalker _‘I’m-gonna-follow-your-schedule-into-the-toilet’_ kind of fan, the closet fan type. I like how you exquisitely covers your work with your patinas of disguises, adding rich layers, decades of ages, and breathe life to it, while it probably only took you matters of days. My personal favourite was you and your team’s Begum Blue Diamond Necklace Set of Her Highness Princess Aga Khan, the one that sold over 26 mil? I don’t know how you guys pulled it, be it you replaced it with the original, or hypnotize, or whatever, but I can’t get my client’s face away from my head for weeks when after some bad feelings away, the argon-ion lasers reveals a Dahlia logo inside the Diamond, mocking and eating his brain out. Boy, I’m laughing my heart out,”

All the while he's blabbering out non-stop, swinging his legs around, looking as if nothing wrong in his presence there, while Chanyeol can't really work his way on finding ways to work his words. 

“Who the heck….”

“Am I? Well now, let’s see, they call me many names over the years. The Silver Illusions? That’s actually rather catchy. The Eye in the Sky? I think I need some copyright infringement for that. Phantom Felix? Now, I feel like that’s a stage name for a porn act. But I like to call myself……..”

Of course. Realization is bitch, they said.

" _Aeris_. Of course. You’re the _Master Marionette_ , you pulled many strings without actually being seen in any act whatsoever. You sold information and creates scenes, you mediates the players to the highest bidder,” 

Aeris, or so he called, claps his hands approvingly, as if a teacher finally gets to make a kindergateners interested on answering a question in front of the class. He jumps from the table, now looking around the consoles and the controls in the room, carefully, all the while keep rambling to Chanyeol, who really is not sure what he should do.

“Right, that’s my other nickname. It’s actually rather humbling that you know my name, Phoenix,”

“That’s why you know me, my name, and my act,” 

“I’m not a master without my strings. So yep,”

“This is really cool and amazing, bro, if it’s any other given time I probably requests a private high-five session and a photograph, but I’m in a middle of a gig, and you’re kind of   
disturbing me,” He looks restless as his watch shows him the time, just several minutes into the first intermission, and he'll lose the upper edge if he missed it, "Or, did the opposite hires your skill to sabotage our mission?"

 _“God, no_. They maybe could afford some information out of me, but made me personally man-handled a life-long bicker between old married couple? Yikes,”

“I’m not even going to ask. But, Aeris, I’m just going to call you that, can you please, bring back my Com and get the hell out of here?”

“This is no ordinary house call, Chanyeol. It’s a job offer,”

Aeris is now looking straight at the Chanyeol, his sharp face glistens by the spotlights from the theatre. It gives Chanyeol more creeps, especially when someone that looks all smiley and innocent, the eyes glints different stories. 

“What?!”

“It’s actually sounds silly, I know. I’m a one man show, I always am, and I thought I always will, but, I can see you working for me, Phoenix, and I’m offering you a job. Internship. With me,”

“Okay, bro, now you starts pissing me off, I need to get back to my team. And if you won’t go, fine, I’ll be on my way,”

Chanyeol started to get ahold of himself after a more dramatic music rumbles throughout the theatre, he walks passed Aeris whilst pissed off, remembering the time table, and thinking this day really can't get much worse. 

_“Yoshitsune-Gote Do-Maru,”_

Chanyeol stopped right after he slightly went passed Aeris, just several feet away from the door, the dimness of the light still somehow can't make him to see his blurred features. He waited.

“That’s one of your work that was sold back then, London 2012, right? One of the most expensive body armor that was sold in an auction ever,” Chanyeol could feel that Aeris now facing his back, his sly words starts creeping in his soul, his mocking and silent stare could be felt in Chanyeol’s spine.

“Of course, I had my doubt at first, because, why oh why, a team player left his pack and chose to be a lone wolf instead? You’re not as stealthy as your other playmate, shall I say. I was there at the auction, because some little bird told me, _the Phoenix ran from it’s cage_ ,”

“Why? I said. Then the answer is there, Yoshitsune-Gote Do-Maru. One of the armor that was worn by the samurai that were at war with the Meiji Government, who were viewed to   
be an oppression and against the Samurai, and Samurai’s honor. The Rebel’s armor, their last stand, and Your statement,”

“Did your family ever find out? That you sold your work without their consent? Ckckck. _Sly sly sly, Phoenix_. But I bet they know, I bet they knew all along, but keep it silent. Why do they keep it that way? When they knew that one of their pawns are starting to change colors, when they knew they kept a ticking time bomb as their soldier? what will you do?”

The words, Aeris’s choices of words, flows flawlessly from his lips. Every evidence is a verdict. Every founding is a fact. Reasonable. Acknowledgeable. Justifiable. This, is the true power of the double-daggered silver tongue. Waiting for its prey to be lured to his den by their own will.

“ _Easy peasy_. I’ll give it to the lions. I’ll made it a martyr. Then, I can be, _the King of the Jungle_ ,” 

As if snatched to reality, Chanyeol regain his mind and soul back, his emotions sky rocketed. Without realizing, he snapped, grabbed Aeris by the collar and slightly pulled him away against gravity’s will. It’s a piece of cake, considering Chanyeol’s tall and broad build, years of moulding tools inside his workshops did him justice. The lean and slim build guy in front of him can’t stand any chance. 

“Touche, _Jean Grey_. But, I have what you always wanted. Freedom,”

“What the hell do you want? Me? Joining you? You must be smoking weed if you think I’ll betray my own family because some sick stalker tell me some pick up line,”

“You’ll need me. But you can’t find me. I’ll seek you if I feel like it. And, in your own way of words, you better say yes to that offer, bro,”  
Chanyeol looks more confused than before, without realizing he put down Aeris to the ground, feels somehow hollow and defeated. Aeris pats his own shoulders, straightening his suits slight wrinkles because of the grip, before putting a bigger grin in his face.

“Aren't you a good boy, Chanyeol? _Toodaloo~_ ”

 **Bam**. The lights went blank again, but this time, it doesn't came back on. a slight beep from his earpiece, and a buzz, and he knows his on the Com again. But, chanyeol just kept silent from a moment, processing everything that just happened.  
Before he ever get the chance to contact the Com, a rush from outside then a knock on the door, Sunny, the high-school looking woman with an ability of killing ten people and one of the team E people, came to the door, slightly looked worried.

“Chanyeol-ah, are you Okay? Your Com is off for about five-minutes, we can’t reach you, [Xiumin-hyung, he’s okay],”

“ _[You’re good? I can’t spend any of the guys because of the time frame, and I thought you’ll manage just fine, Sorry, Chan. You sure you’re good right?]_ ”

“Sorry, I got distracted for a bit. I thought I checked my patinas in all of the products before I get back,”

“We double checked it, it’s fine. All the experts only attends the lunch exhibitions, there will only be bidders tonight, besides, they won’t see it up close anymore until they receives these,”

“Right, those damn manipulators better do their job properly,” 

Chanyeol irked before started continuously ordering people before the auction started in matters of minutes, trying as hard as he could to not pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Equivoque, or equivoqation, is a magician's term where it's a technique which magician's tend to have a particular outcome, when in actuality the outcome is one of several alternatives. Its a psychological forcing, where the magicians forced spectators to pick the answers that the magician's controlled.   
> 2\. La Bayadere (The Temple Dancer) is a famous ballet classics choreographed by Marius Petipa, 1877. Its about a classic love triangle, with mainly focus about eternal love, mystery, fate, vengeance, jealousy, and justice; it ended by death and despair.   
> 3\. Alternate light source usually used when visible/conventional light are not revealing the evidence. One of the main source of the alternate light is flourescence, hence, the name flourescent light. Usually used in forensic science for weapon examination and document forgery, among other things.   
> 4\. Yoshitsune-Gote do-Maru, is one of the most intricate and expensive pieces of samurai armor that ever sold at an auction. It’s a complete suit of armor that dates Edo period (17th to 18th century). It was used during the Satsuma Rebellion of samurai against the Meiji Government in 1877, while it represents traditional Japanese armor worn in battle for the last time. It was sold in London, 2012.


	5. Full House : (4) What Lodden Thinks

**21:00 / Casino Room / Team D**

"…. Oh and then, my friend in college got this new nose - which of course, we all know that's new - and a brand new car, like, you don't have to pretend, and it's no news that his father already sold most of his company shares to off-shore companies, pffftt, and she still does that? PA…THE…"

_Breathe._

Kyungsoo inhaled, like his Yoga instructor always said before losing one temper. He exhaled, he knows he's back in the game, his eyes shows the same glints.

_"[Oppa, the House is on the look, guards rotation ETA 15]"_

He signals the house to deal. Another signals for the Eye to continue and ready.

Kyungsoo is now sitting in one of the high rollers table, number 9 to be exact, inside High Limit, the most exclusive game room that located right above the Encore, the biggest gaming room of Wynn Macau. With minimum bid at 5,000 at the regular table, and 15,000 at the High Roller, not everyone could actually afford to come and mingle around. The security is top knotch like the rest of the building, but Kyungsoo is nothing but prepared, and thats why he makes sure he's in with his best people. 

High Limit is limited to only several games, consists of Black Jack, Poker, Baccarat, Craps and Roulette, while the console games and lower limit gambling are on the Encore. Wynn Casino is one of the first casinos that manages to starts the trend of table layout that engulf the gambling behaviours to the maximum, which includes table arrangement with wide alleys in between groups of tables, and collective table grouping by types of games; with Baccarat, Craps and Roulette each has two tables, deviding the area into two, while both Black Jack and Poker located in each side with ten tables each, with Black Jack positioned right next to a glass wall, gave the view of the Encore just below; the arrangement gave a slight advantage to the house, it being easier to monitor and controlled, which also leave an opening for what about to happened. 

Kyungsoo had this thing while doing every mission, what some people maybe called paranoia or control-freak, he called it, tactful and well-planned. He will always effectively, sweeping around the room with his eyes, every now and then, making sure every pawn are where it should belong. He and his brothers learned this trick from his late mother, its a technique she often used when she was still an agent from CIA, where he absorbs everything around him by eyes in seconds. 

Kyungsoo saw glimpse of Kibum, his significant smirk can be seen across the room, he's on the Poker's side, no. 6; Sulli, playing as a newcomer with a beginner's luck, is now laughing at something while she waits the deal at the Baccarat's table no.2; Jaehyun, the newest member and also the spotter, he shadows everyone, right now he's the waiter from the bar that located right next to the Poker area; Jessica, she winks coyly at Kyungsoo, she's pumping the crowd while putting the ball, she's the dealer at the Roullette table, located right in the middle of the room, she has 360 degree viewing thanks to that. Everything seems to be in place.

_Let's get this over with._

_House = 0_

**Cue**

_"Spotter Cue, Suli roll to C5. Kibum, raise cue from Sica,"_

Mine, 10(-1)+4(+1)=0

H5, all in, house edge

Another, 4(+1)+J(-1)=0

**Cue**

Hers, 7(0)+3(+1)+9(0)=+1

H7, a whale, early surrenders

Dealer, 8(0)+5(+1)+4(+1)=+2

**Cue**

_"Jae order up, H5"_

Round Count =+3

H4, Anchorman, winning streak

**Cue**

Push. Raise

H5, Mucker alert, Floorman spotted

**Cue**

_"Kibum, Big C's cue, roll to H5"_

House=+5

H8, First Baseman, large bet

**Cue**

Mine, 10(-1)+9(-1)

H3, House edge, Ten-poor card

Hers, A(-1)+2(+1)+K(-1)+9(-1)

**Cue**

_"Spotter's cue, Floorman approaching, Suli,"_

Another, 8(-1)+4(+1)+8(-1)

H6, Third Baseman, win big

Dealer, 8(-1)+4(+1)+3(+1)+10(+1)

**Cue, bust**

**_H9, out. Switch._ **

" _[Big C Switch Cue. Kibum, Jae, on position],_ "

"And that's a house bust, Sir," The dealer concluded the game, he nods to Kyungsoo while pushed towards him the betting chips. He hits a button for mixing the shoe's deck, 

"55.000 dollar after the raise, sir," 

"Wow, is that really? And so…." Said the girl, seems unaffected to the whole ordeal at hand, continuing to rumble on and on about her over dramatized life. Kyungsoo tried as much as possible to calm his overwhelming urge to punch at someone, looking at his wristwatch while still hearing his teammates updates. Another signal.

_"[C'mon Soo, entertain the girl a little, let her have her moment. Look ALIVE, like, I'm-not-one-of-the-zombies-from-Thriller, alive],"_

Kyungsoo could hear the sneer in Xiumin's tone, pretty sure that his dad also follows him in his back. 

"Another game for the hot seat? Sir, you're joining?"

The dealer trying to sell the game, looking for more people to join. A guy apparently just came to their table, taking it as his cue, Kyungsoo raised from his chair while the girl pouts to keep him at her company. He welcome the new guy to sit in his chair, pushing as hard as possible to be civil. Another signal.

"Have at it, as you heard, hot seat,"

"Oh, let's play again, come on, I’ll raise faster!"

"No, no. I'm afraid not, I'm going for another spin to the bar before retrieving from what I have. I don't want to drain my luck,"

" _Major Bummer_. Now, but who's gonna entertain me?! My boyfriend is too busy minding his family's business, while he supposed to minding mine," 

"Now, that's a thought. You need someone who minds you,"

"Are you?"

"No. My mind went to the 50.000 and that fancy scotch at the counter."

He left with a swift move, walks away while straightening his suit after silently thanking the dealer. He strides straight to the bar, he could see his team still on roll. The roulette table made more commotion, big win most likely. As soon as he arrives at the bar, he straight up order an Old Fashioned just so he had a reason to be there to buy time. One thing for sure, Kyungsoo breathe discipline. Unlike his brothers, he'll never drink alcohol in the middle of the job as if your lives depends on it, only for cover purposes. Kyungsoo thinks if he ever really needs to have moments of clarity, his Nicotine Patch will do a better job than a jar of Scotch.

Another signal.

_"[I dare say, you're one hell of a person, Soo. Your acting was so… shall I say, on point?],"_

"[Shut up. Any news?]" Kyungsoo hissed at the edge of his glass, before he sips on it; his eyes never left the room while he's at it. Jaehyun winks at him just then when he picks up the floor's order.

 _"[I think they're just waiting for the right time to gut you out],"_

"[Please do keep an eye on Chanyeol and Kai],"

_"[like the millenials says 'Chillax', nothings out of the ordinary. Oh, by the way, have you heard that Kai scarred Taeyong for life? Hahaha, It’s so funny],"_

“[You scarred everyone for life, Xiu],”

He took another sip before another signal. Now he does misses his Patch.

******

_Tap, tap._

“Can I have a Negroni please? With half Vermouth and two slices of lemon. On his bill,”

A woman now sitting right next to Kyungsoo while he buys his time all the while still maintain to watchover High Limit from the sidelines. Her head leans to Kyungsoo's direction, smiles to the Bartender when he mixes her drink over the counter. Small, slender figure, wrapped with a bright tangerine halter dress, her dark-brown long and wavy hair draped right through her elbow, her legs unfiltered and crossed under the table, her Loubotin's Bianca tapping the outer side of the counter.

“Hello, and you won’t mind, would you? I’ve been watching you, and with your stash you can’t say no to a girl asking for a drink, right?”

“Suit yourself,”

She grins after hearing the answer, most likely to be amused by the indifference. 

“The silent type, huh? Ok, let me see. You’re an old fashioned guy (Scotch on the rocks? Someone needs to update his drinking dictionary),” She backs a bit, taking a pause while trying to give a head-to-toe look to Kyungsoo, as if looking for traces of clues, “Apparently a clean cut, and straight to the point,” Just then the bartender handed her drink, she nods to him before taking and gulps it through her thin, bright red lips that shapes a slight wry. Kyungsoo glances back to the room after he himself drank from his own glass. 

_“You like to be in control,”_

She pauses, leaning his body more towards Kyungsoo, apparently waiting to have an interactive audience. She obviously seems eager to make the conversation to go both ways, because she keeps on talking her findings, ignoring Kyungsoo's silent death-stare.

“Am I the only one talking right now? Ok, it’s a giveaway, really. The way you dressed yourself, perfectly trimmed nails, even angled hair. Oh, and, you always positioned yourself so that you could scan the whole room. Then, at every game, you’ll scan briefly before you’re back at the table. Even now,”

“Do you need me to clap?”

“Ha! Nice one. No, I’m just making a civil conversation,”

Before she manages to make another sip of her Negroni, Kyungsoo cut's her by talking out of the blue, immediately stole her attention. His eyes still gazing around the room, his poker face is unbeckoning.

“You’re provocative and bold. You may look like you’re on the look out, but you only focus on one prey. You seems like a show, but you enjoyed being a spectator,”

“Very interesting indeed. The dark-handsome type, loaded and mysterious? I don’t see any reason for you to be alone in this counter,”

“Not in this moment,”

“Me? But I’m not your everyday candy, sir. I don’t buy what everyone else’s having. Oh goodie,” She takes a look around, her eyes looks like children on a candy store, her gaze now fall to the Poker area that are now in the middle of making a betting round, “I take it you’re a gambling man, _Scotch_. Would you like to gamble?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“The ol’ truth or dare would suffice. If I win you need to chose between truth or dare, vice versa. See that guy, by the poker table around the high roller area, right next to the Baccarat? the Big Blind? I bet, he’ll call,”

“Raise,”

“Let’s see, shall we?”

They both waits, her head sticks up to see better. Hand sign from the dealer, the player raise. He slowly pushes his chips away closer to the dealer. 

“Raise, it is, _dang_. So, truth or dare?”

“What are you doing here?”

“You sure don't go around the bush. I gambled, sir. Isn’t it obvious? I love to make everything a game, but you’re not, aren’t you? I gambled, and I like to make my own odds, because I hate losing. That's that. They're going to reveal, and, we'll just continue from this table, ok? Almost the Hijack now, I bet, three of a kind?"

"No higher than two pair,"

"We'll see....." 

They're expectant, both are waiting the inevitable. The dealer just dealt, a hand sign from the dealer. Two Pair.

"You're good, aren't you? What are you, Patrick Jane?" 

"Are you or are you not, coming from the House?"

_"[Oppa, Code Blue, the House caught the bait],"_

"Interesting. I need to think about that for a second. Yes and No. As you said earlier, I'm more of a spectator, more than a player. Let's just say, I'm still trying to pushing the odds towards my liking,"

She pauses some more, as if making a dramatic cliffhanger. She lets her words seeps in to Kyungsoo before continuing the game. Kyungsoo glances her wristwatch quickly. 

_One minute._

"Ok, last one? I could see you'll be expected soon. No worries, this is a quickie. Last but not least, back to the Big Blind, I bet .... He’ll beat the house,”

_“Straight Flush,”_

“Specifics? Not bad,”

Another pause while they wait the deal. Another sign from the dealer, Straight Flush, and, it beats the house's hand. While they see the player that just won happily grunts to the air, the mysterious girl's is now back on facing Kyungsoo, excitement totally colors her.

“Wow, it is. You can't stand not being a party pooper, aren't you?” she slyly pouts while her finger moved down from her eyes, pretending some tear drops. She finishes her drinks in one shot, signaling the bartender to make another one, “So, what’s it gonna be? It’s a win-win situation. How about, we can ask one question each?”

 _"[Your 7 o'clock, 45 seconds],"_

“You came to me for a reason, what is it?”

“Nice one. A preview? I need to see all the player before making the bet, right? And, I like to place myself in the best seat of the house, you know. My turn. You think you can bring down the house?”

Now Kyungsoo's the one who pauses, before answering, still without unnerved tone from beginning till the end.

“Absolutely,”

“Great, I like a man who strolls with confidence and ambitions,”

"Pardon me sir," 

They then notices someone with the Wynn Casino uniform came towards the both of them, bowed a perfect 45 degree angle before straightening his poise.

"Yes?"

"An offer from the House, they want to properly greet you in the Gold Room. Lady Mu Lan, you’re fiancé is expecting you to accompany the family as well, he said he’ll be there right after the Grand Auction,"

"Really? Sehun does have an eye for a spectacle. Walk with me, sir,” She gets up before she remembers something, smiling to the Bartender, she clanks her glass and gives the Benjamin, "I'm feeling generous, it's been fun,"

"So, what are we waiting for? lead the way, gentlemen," She put her hand on hold in mid-air, before then Kyungsoo offers his hand to lead.

 _"[Look alive, Soo]_ ,"

*****

**21:10 / Black Dahlia Macau’s Safe House**

"My son is too cautious for his own good,"

"Doesn't it reminds you of someone? [Switch cue from Big C, Sica, Kibum, move to position H9; Suli : slots, scraps, roulette. Sunny from E will be on stand by in 5],”

"Me, most probably. But I got old, I'm thinking about retirement, don't you?"

"You're far from old, Hyung. If you’re too old, I’m not far behind. Besides, young girls still could be swarming around you if you gave them a chance. [Team B & C, Auction is   
almost over in 20, get in position],”

"Don't you think that's what Jae wants?"

"I have no idea what Jae wants, Xiu. That, she passed on too every single one of my kids,"

"They'll come around. [Team A, scram. E, you’re on standby, wait for my cue],” Times up, Hyung,"

“Talking about old, don’t you ever think about it? Children of your own? You’re not getting any younger, if we excludes your looks, you know?”

“Not even the slightest, Hyung. [Delivery for Kris in 2],”

“Why?”

“I’m too busy taking care of yours,”

"Fair enough,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you guys some explanation and an apology, tho. There supposed to be a three column gameplay going on in here, yet, since i'm stupid, i have no idea how to make it a three-column. I upload it on my AFF tho. 
> 
> The three columns continuous ramble is a way for me to, as simple as possible, describes the thought process of Kyungsoo around the time he did his mission, which are card counting (as himself), giving people instructions (this as the Big Players of the High Rollers), while monitoring everything that happened on the floor (this as team leader). 
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. 'What Lodden Thinks' is a poker term, which is a prop bet game that centers around guessing what another person will think about a subject or a question. It was named after european online poker player, Johnny Lodden, who was said to have a mythical reputation in the field.  
> 2\. Card Counting, is a casino card game strategy, primarily in the blackjack family of casino games, to predict the next hand for their advantage, by gaining sufficient count on the number, distribution and high-card location of cards. It also gave the ability to alter playing decisions. More effective for teams, and mainly consists of the spotters and big players. By playing in teams, they can keep track numerous table, and allowing the big players to move from table to table. It was a method that famously carried for years by the well-known MIT Blackjack Team from Bringing Down the House, while managed to get hundreds of thousands of dollars by their systems, strategy, and team play.  
> Hand signs are a usual thing in casinos, especially among the betting card games, like baccarat, poker and blackjacks, its a set hand signs, to notify not just the dealer, but also the house that are keeping an eye, this is important not just for simplicity reasons, but also to keep the games in the clear.   
> 3\. Big Blind and Hijack are several player's position in Poker. in Poker, players position pre-flop. In a10-handed table, it devided (from first position after pre-flop until the last one), is Under the Gun, UTG+1, UTG+2, Middle Position 1, Middle Position 2, Hijack, Cutoff, Button, Small Blind, and Big Blind. its very important, because sometimes the way you play a specific hand differs greatly when you're on certain position.  
> 3\. Because it correlates to the conversation, I need to describe (for those of you who don't know) the two alcoholic drink mix in this chapter : Negroni, a classic with dynamic edge mix which is discribed as 'refreshingly bitter, just sweet enough to round out the edges, with complex botanicals and a bright burst of orange oil to set it off,' classic composition 1:1:1 = Gin, Campari, and Vermouth; Old Fashioned (Kyungsoo's), which can be described as 'a stimulating liquor, composed of spirits of any kind, sugar, water and bitters', it's a strong, simple yet refined, square-jawed drinks. The main ingredients is the manly liquors, such as brandy, rum gin, whiskey, scotch, bourbon, rye, etc.


	6. The Game Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"If you must play, decide upon three things at the start :  
>  The rules of the game, the stakes, and the quitting time,"_  
> \- Chinese Proverb -

**Nautilus Island, Maine, US, 2014  
Black Dahlia Main HQ**

Chanyeol strides along the wide hallways of their mansion in a hurry. His steps echoes throughout this empty household. Its no news that not so many people roaming around the house eventhough they're practically are one of the biggest thief organization in the world; Besides him and his brothers, his father and his uncle, no one really allowed to go in there unless they're on call, excludes all the housekeepers, maids, butlers and other helpers of course.

Just before he shouts to all the maids demanding for answers (and food, he's hungry when he's irritated), someone interrupts him.

"Chanyeol?"  
"Henry? What are you doing here?"  
"I saw your boat at the dock a while ago, so i'm here to fetch you. They've been waiting for you,"  
"Everyone's here already?"

He arched his eyebrow questioningly.

"Kris just arrived not so long ago,"  
"Great,"  
"There?"  
 _"There,"_  
"So, there is a new project,"  
"How am I supposed to know that when you don't?"  
"Sometimes my family have a great sense of humor,"

He shots his angry face to Henry, as if blaming him for all that happened to him today. Chanyeol then fasten his pace, now as he had a clarity of his family wherebeings, he went to the first floor study room, while mutters something like 'starving', walk straight to one of the bookshelf there, bending towards him a book, Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream, before the Van Gogh painting next to him just open itself, revealing an old elevator. Its an old trick that they preserves for decades. Though back when it first created probably just a staircase.

After some necessary introduction to open the door (Kyungsoo thinks its normal for the handprint scan, automatically 24-hour changed security code, and a retina scan), he walked in then wait for his companion to went in as well.

"Are you gonna make me wait all day?"  
"The boss calls for a private, private meeting, Channie. Besides, i don't have clearance from _this_ side,"  
"Fine, I'll see you around,"

The door closed, leaving Henry with his smirk, his hand waving for good luck, and the elevator taking him far underground. Not so long after, the door opened once again, making way for the cold sensation of an underground floor.

The underground tunnel is a part of hundreds of years old construction far dated before the first Revolutionary War, back when the British started colonializing America and claiming the land theirs. It was customary in an post-war British Architecture to make a tunnel as an escape route, so their building complex connected through it. Chanyeol lives in a 4-acres housing complex, where the main buildings consists of four which built surrounding the main terrace, the main mansion, the one he's in right now, located up front, while the two buildings opposites each other functioned as living quarters for the rest of the Dahlias, the last one on the back is a multi-functioned area, they liked to call it 'the Play House' (a total inside joke that Kyungsoo extremely disagrees) which they usually use for practice, storage, and other things related to their business. The tunnels connects in an intersection right in the middle of the terrace, made it looks like a cross. And in that intersection, that's where the fun begins.

The first people who build this place intended for the intersection to be a temporary safe getaway in case of enemy invasion, but right after his great grandfather bought the entire island, especially after Pearl Harbor, they built an atomic bunker inside, talk about paranoia, if they still lives nowadays, they're going to star in their own reality show about the doomsday preppers. Now, there are areas surrounding the intersection, the first bunker they functioned for their private vault, the second for where they did private meetings, while other areas along the tunnels can be used for different reasons, their father used it as wine cellars (as if their basement and their attic are not enough).

And all the while Chanyeol walking along that cold tunnel that made out of concrete and stone, right in front of one of their wine cellars, he found Kris looking at some of their collection intensely. Noticed the approaching footsteps, he looked up to meet Chanyeol's gaze, he smile shaping his infamous gummy-grin. 

_"Late much?"_  
"Cut the crap, you're no better than me,"  
"Hahaha, Henry told you that?"  
"Yes. What the heck are you doing anyway? I take my leave from London for Godsake, I thought you came from New York,"  
"Relax, brother. No need to throw tantrums. Some of us still has hangovers,"

The sound of a door opening cut their conversation short, they could see a blonde head sticking out of their meeting room, his glints shines through the tunnel dim lighting. 

" _Are you guys done measuring dicks?_ Get your butts in here, Soo-hyung is really on edge today,"

Realizing his hyungs still unmoving from the place, he came over towards his two older brothers. Kris is now kneeling while looking at some of the bottle, grabbing one, looking at the content while shaking it up a little. A knowing, and satisfied look lights his face up. He now stands by his feet while showing of the bottle to the youngest. 

"Hey Jong, _I found it_ ,"  
"Yeah? Bring that 60s over, lets see how we manage staying sober while Dad do his thing,"  
"Hypocrites,"  
"Don't you dare judge us, you drink like an obsessed Viking, Chan,"  
"If you want to knock yourself out, I don't think that's the drink you want,"

Their father, Yunho, standing right next to everyone in the midst of the brothers bickering without any indication of moving whatsoever. His years of being one of the most notorious thief really did him justice. Or not, justice probably not the best word.

"Pops?"  
"Don't you guys think I still got it?"  
"No one doubts you don't have it anymore, Pop,"  
"Thanks, Jong. Hey Chan. Good sailing day?"  
"Not really, it's too windy for me, probably going to be a weather warning soon. But its a great fishing day,"  
"That's what I thought also. Anyway boys, bring the wine, let's move it to the meeting room, shall we? I'm afraid Soo's head is going to explode if he has to wait any longer,"

After several steps, Kai's movement was stopped by Yunho grabbing him by the wrist. Kai give him a questioning look, but after Yunho sees that his other sons already gone to the meeting room, he started realising the grip. His face are now full with worries.

"You sure you're okay, right?"  
"Yeah. I'm entirely in control. I'm not on it, though, I don't think I'll able to join the brainstorming session later if I took some,"  
"I mean it, kiddo. If you need to sit this one out, you can. I know its been hard on you lately,"  
"Gosh, Dad, you turned into Mom. I'm fine. You should stop doting me once in a while, I'm okay,"

When they came to the meeting room--that really doesn't look like you're in a bunker, more like you're in a luxurious sitting room complete with the leather couches and the mini bar, though instead of facing a window, they're facing a humongous screen, and right in the middle of the room, a huge oak table with bundles of files-- the brother's uncle, Xiumin, is now working on something in his laptop, his wireless headpiece seems permanently planted in his ear, while Kyungsoo is reading a book in the corner, like he always did to calm his nerves.

"They're here," His father announced, gaining attention to the two guys that're lost in their own private world, leaving them to go back to the minibar. While Xiumin immediately gets up and came towards the crowd, Kyungsoo went straight back to his book, cannot bemore bothered.

"Chan! How's London?" Xiumin beamed, both of his eyebrows curved back and forth, teasing Chanyeol.  
"How's London, my ass! You cut short my individual mission, I was this close on closing a deal, it's probably one of the rarest bunch for the recent year, you know. You can't call in worst times,"  
"I doubt that, ask Kris," Kai nods as Kris, clearly trying hard to surpress his giggles.  
"What?"  
"Xiu called me during my workout session,"  
"Work as in _work_ , as in …."  
"Third base," Kyungsoo suddenly blurt out from his corner-throne, his gaze still unfathomed by his book.   
"And you pick it up?! You one messed up shit. I don't know who I supposed to pity more, Xiu or that sad girl whom I'm pretty sure you don't even catch her name," Chanyeol made an amazed look more than a disgusted look, probably trying to grasp the reality that this guy is actually is his oldest brother.  
"So who is it this time, did you dump that stewardess already?" Kai casually asks the question, as if his brother's earlier statement means nothing. Kai's sexual calling is practically Kris's, more flexible in terms of gender reference, a bit more toned down in numbers and in terms of self-exposure and narcissistics, but very much as active.  
"That doesn't even last a week. It’s a Barista this time, I mean she really could grind my fucking coffee, like really riding ..." Kris said shamelessly describes his situation, while harshly cut by Chanyeol, " _Ew, Hyung!_ I don't need to hear your sexual inuendos,"   
"Wait, Barista…? Don't tell me that’s...." 

"Okay, enough fun boys. Take your places. Chan, grab a drink. You'll need it for this one,"

After everyone (except Kyungsoo) had a drink in their hand, they made themselves comfortable among the available seating. Seeing an empty spot right in the middle of Kyungsoo and Kai, he claims it right away. His father sips his drink before clearing his throat and started the whole ordeal.

"As you must've known, our family history dated decades ago, built in an era where we can't trust the government to run the lives of the people, where everywhere we turn we see injustice and oppressed people. A government that are driven by money and power....." 

And with just three full sentences, Chanyeol manages to not be able to resists the urge to look around. His restless brain never gives up for him. His father is an old school, bless his baby-boomer mentality and its persistency, and so he believes that every mission, they all need to look back to why we did what we did, a brief family history shall we say. But what made it worse is that he always manages to tell the same tale, word by word, as if its recorded, without fail. And that's when everybody went crazy.

Chanyeol scanned the room, realizing that the other more or less having the same problem : hiding from a sudden outburst of boredom. Xiu, that sits with a table right in front of him, his eyes traveling back and forth towards his brother, and a more interesting files that unraveled facing him; Kai, busily tapping his feet and ever so often lightly slaps himself, he bites his fingernails. His ADHD brain started protesting on the lack of action while his eyes betrayed him before he drift away to dreamland; Kris, on the other hand, not even bothered covering his tracks, he's the very symbol of rebellion. He shamelessly playing a game in his smartphone, Chanyeol suspected its most probably Angry Bird, by the way he plays it. Kyungsoo however, could deceived anyone who're not paying enough attention as being attentive, while you could see slightly that his eyes are not even focus. He's probably calculating whatever the things he usually stuffed inside his complicated head. 

Decided he needs to do something before he starts doing incredibly stupid, he assert his gaze to Kyungsoo. Trying to both asks and pissed his older brother by breaking his concentration.

"Did you hear about this already?"  
"Not yet. Dad and Xiu is the only people who knows,"  
"Really? Odd,"

Chanyeol looks at his older brother now, feels his cold exterior. Chanyeol doesn't remember when was the last time he actually takes time to scan him. Before his mother's death, all four brothers are acting like they're planets connected by orbits while his mother is the star, the one who pulls everything together, the center of their galaxy. Once she dies, everythin starts tumbling down, so does the brothers relationship. His brother surrounds himself with studies and college, that only stops after he gets his doctorate. Even after, he became more distant, only stops by if there's mission calls.

_Has he always been this thin? His eye bags seems to be deeper than ever._

"You're okay, Hyung?"   
"I'm fine, could you please stop staring?"  
He stopped before his older brother became fumed after the stare, his attention now directed back to his father, still gave an opening speech that no one really paid attention to. After what seems like an eternity, Kris stomps his shoes to garner everyones attention, including his father.

"So, what are we robbing?"

Kris cuts his piece short, apparently also feeling the creeping boredom.

"Patience is a virtue, Kris,"

He grabs a pointer in his hand, another gulps of his drink, before he finally started the real meeting.

"It's a little bit different from our usual catch, all in good time,"

Appears on the screen the aerialphoto of the Wynn Paradise Macau.

"This is our next project. The Wynn Paradise Macau, the new queen jewel of the Sin City of the East,"

"But Wynn is practically broke, the 2008 heist plummets their virtue into thin air, along with their donors and their best costumers. The new complex probably exists only to save their face, their only hope was their Las Vegas branch,"

"Yes, and no. Yes, a report shows the loss of $150mil because of that heist, though what I heard the number should be tripled, and they lost of many valuable costumers keep dropping their profits. But, right after that, a Hong Kong mogul, Kangta, bought Wynn's Macau building permit and all its remaining property in Macau. So, the new Wynn Paradise that located in the Catay Strip is his,"

No interuption. He continues.

"I'm going to give the property detail to Xiu,"

"Ok. So, as hyung already mentioned, unlike the old Wynn Macau, the Wynn Paradise located at the Catay Strip, hottest place in town for Casinos alike. Great access, but heavy on surveillance,"

He starts showing the whole siteplan.

"This is the whole Wynn Macau's proposed plan of mega entertainment complex. Two parts construction, Paradise and Millenium, surrounded by golf courses, horse race course and other fun stuffs, but we're going to focus on this particular area, the Paradise. 4-acres of adult playground. The original Owner already built the outer area, so when the new owner bought the compound, they just built the remaining area of the Paradise;

Basically, the main area can be devided by three parts : the Encore, the two towers of 24-story multi-functioned building, first to fifth contains , this is where the whales play and where our main concern lies; the Macau, this is basically a plaza that surrounded by different function of buildings, and the Festival area, mainly consists of the interactive lake and the maze garden, an outer piazza for music festivals alike, connected to the docking area that I mentioned earlier,"

"The security system?"

"I'm about to get there,"

"Okay, circulation. Front gate, there's only three, first one from the Catay Strip, the second Recon Street, third from this one, the Bou. Four, if you count the bay area right next to it. There's a docking area for boats and yachts. Doors, eight for civillians, three for service purposes. Among the eight, two are for private and vip uses, first one at Encore, second have direct access to the macau casino room and the theatre hall. And, there are two self-parking garage,"

"Of course all gates and doors with security clearance, 24-hour security camera, metal detectors, guards rotation outside every hour, you get the idea,"

"Guards, services, employees?"

"Guards is stated from a private security company, but i reckon they're most likely his own chums. Service is outsourced from a private company, but as far as i know, the employees are handpicked,"

"Go on,"

"This is where it will get tricky. The vault is located underground,"

"Where's the catch?"

"Can only be acccessed from the elevator inside their private office, five stories right up. When its not used, laser sensors all the way up to the bottom of the pit,"

"Mission impossible style?"

"Not yet finished. The private office located right next to the surveillance area. So that adds more to the plate,"

"So, all the money goes straight there?"

"Yes, all the money goes there after the check up at the security and surveillance area, all of it will goes to the private section over here,"

"But if the guards can get in, then?"

"Its a card, finger print, and, besides probably the boss, only the guard on-duty is able to get access,"

"That's still calculable,"

"Right. Now, passed the door to the private area, and then there's the elevator. The elevator also has the same protocol to the door, but, there's a binary code that needs to be input, and it changes every 30 minutes,"

"How will the guard get that?"

"Those codes are generated in the security area,"

"So then we take the elevator down, then we will find the vault,"

"Finally,"

"This is no ordinary vault, Kris,"

"I don't do ordinary, Xiu,"

"Whatever. So, now you're underground, and you will find the vault's door in front of you. Between the elevator and the vault, there're heat and sound sensor which will activate and immidiate lockdown if anything went sideways, and thus will cut the elevator up, so you're only way of escape is gone," 

"Fair enough, the vault though?"

"You really have a patience of a three years old. The vault's door is a 14ton 24-bolt Diebold door with two-linked combination system, four movement time lock, with four point pressure system, enable to exerting 1/3 of it's weight. The door itself is about 1,1m thick made by reinforced iron rod mix. Good luck with that,"

"That's a question really, why bother creating such security system inside a Casino? With that kind of measures, it easily passed as a Federal Reserve Bank," 

"And that's the fun part, Kyungsoo, thank you for pointing. Because, they planned to be the first Private Reserve Bank in Macau, similar to the Swiss. After what happened with Wikileaks, I think many Asian conglomerates doubt their privacy and starts to think to take care matters into their own hands. And so, this is a great deal for Kangta, Asia is the next big thing afterall,"

A big pause followed Yunho's statement. While everyone still busy with their own head, Yunho decided to added the pressure.

"The Grand Opening will be held next year, some sources just few days ago, what they're doing,"

"Besides the usual all fluff like dancing fountain, they're doing an auction, they're calling many places around the world, many antics going to show up, they said one of the best collection ever showed in an auction after several years,"

"Usuall stuffs then?"

"Not yet,"

"The Grand Opening actually just a distraction, icing in the cake. Its actually a camouflage for the biggest house call meeting for the big mobs in the entire Pacific,"

"What?! We're dealing with MOBS?!"

"Kangta, some said, is the new rising superstar. It is costumary for another house to come at an invitation. This is his newest kingdom after all,"

"I don't see where this is going,"

"Every house, as a house-warming present, will deposit 20mill to the host, if all the 17 biggest mafia family came, you don't need Kyungsoo to tell you how big that is,"

"Holy Fucking Shit,"

"And if we're fast counting the profit for the Macau by the units with the average gaming profits in the surrounding areas, plus the private no-limit High-Roller area, plus the acquired money that by law need to be provided. And that's 100 mill easy money,"

"Don't forget that all the profit from the auction need to be stored first to the casino before it goes to their respectives resellers," 

"Fuck Me,"

"Indeed,"

"Incase any of you forget the security measures," Xiu stopped after hearing a loud scoff from Kris side, "I add something else. We could safely assumed that the 20mil deposit is for their Private Reserve business, and so more likely, many houses will go there and see for themselves their new bank that night," 

"Which is of course an opening for us," 

"Yes! That's the spirit. Although, i hate to break it up to you, but I forgot to mention that each deposit boxes are equipped with a fingerprint scan," 

"So you want us to collect 17 different fingerprint from 17 houses of mobs?! Are you guys out of your fucking mind?!"

"Nice of you to catch up, Jong, but yes, that's exactly. Not the easiest money lying around, Huh?"

Kai looked like he tried as much as possible to calm his nerves, he drinks his glass one-shot before going to the minibar for a refill. Kris joined him not long after, Chanyeol mumbles and mutters something inaudible for the human ears while Kyungsoo already put his book down, his eyes looked like a million things went inside.  
Yunho stopped Xiumin who already wants to continue his on going ramble, as if allowing his sons to process everything first. Not long after, he signals Xiumin to start again.

"Chanyeol, do you remember your task in London?"

"That Yongle Porcelain Dynasty? I haven't finished scanning it before you called!"

"Its being bought already,"

"Don't tell me....the Wynn?"

"Bought all four pair of it, 12 mil each. They said it belongs to Macau, and they want to restore their former glory,"

"Well that's bullcrap,"

"That's what I thought. Oh and you really going to like this Chan, you must've known the Patiala Necklace from the late Maharaja of Patiala?"

"Of Course. Wait.... No way!"

"There are rumours. Just a week before, one of Xiu's sources believed that they've been contacted to construct a containment especially made for this necklace, and so they measured the dimension, and it was confirmed, it is the Patiala,"

"So, they're going to sold it to the highest bidder? Is that what it is? Are we going stole this? Holy!"

"Hold your horses, Chan. First things first. No, they're not going to auction it. The Patiala is for all the eyes to stare, it was meant as a symbol. So that the world knows, what power the Wynn Paradise had. But of course yes, we're absolutely going to rob it,"

"No pressure,"

"This is in their private gallery?"

"No, no. Luckily its very visible,"

"Where exactly?"

"As I told you before, they construct a special containment just for the Patiala. The Yongle is a fairly easy catch, they're in the main lobby. Whereas the Patiala, also on the main lobby, but, has a slight height difference,"

"Height difference?"

"Its inside a cylindrical glass containment that went from the first to third floor, they draped a luxurious sari inside from top to bottom, topled with their crown jewel, the Patiala. Visible for every eyes to feast,"

"And you want us to just walk there, mid-air,"

"The only way probably by doing a Lockdown. Building's self defense mechanism is that the all the access are automatically locked, and the area between 2nd and 3rd floor in the void area above lobby will be closed by some kind of cage, so then you maybe could walk there? You got the idea. It will be covered by laser sensor tho, but you know, a thought,"

"Sure are helpful, Xiu,"

"Hey! I'm only here to set the prompt, not writing the whole story! You're the one who needs to construct the plot and build up the drama,"

"Wait so let me get this straight, so our mission is to?"

"Get into an area full of mobs, sabotage their games and auctions, and rob their vault, oh and rob their symbols of wealth and power as well. Yep,"

"Give me reason, why?"

"Why not?"

"I think we need more than that, Pops. This is nothing like we ever done before, you're asking us to walk straight into a fucking busting fire. If this is true about the mob meet, we're not just fucking with them, but the federal police and the Interpol, and they sure are very welcoming,"

"That heist a while ago at Wynn? That's no accident that right after that someone willing to bought your share. There's a fucking big chance that it's Kangta's doing. He owns many casinos that way, that or even worse. A mogul's body found floating in the nearest river there. Both of them had arguments days before,"

"But, Dad,"

"And just so you know, they're building that thing above a fucking water reservoir,"

"Dad, don't tell me this is one of your tree-hugging ideas?! This is not the time to do that!"

"Well, Soo, why don't you try telling that to those fucking penguins up in the arctic?! They'll gladly answer you, if their ears not filled with water that melts from the freaking iceberg!"

_Holyshit. My Dad is Leo Di Caprio._

"Dad, I know you're obsessed about being the Robin Hood so bad after Mom's death, but risking everything for a game of chance? That's   
sick,"

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth,"

"Yes, yes. Don't forget you're quoting a fiction there," 

"Don't piss of a Sherlockian, Chanyeol,"

"I know, but why not? I have everything that I need already. But these guys, they don't know when to stop, and doesn't care about the consequences. Being with your mom thought   
me a lot. I have everything that I need, why can't I give others the same? Money don't buy happiness kid, but money sure is fucking you if you don't have it. You know what I mean, Nini,"

"Really Pops, angst play? That's cheap,"

"And besides, I want to do this kind of act, at least once before i retired,"

"Oh God, here we go again,"

"I'm not kidding! I'm supposed to be in the Bahamas, playing volley beach and making some sand castles with my grandkids, where the heck, prey tell, is them?"

"I was making it when you called me, fyi,"

"Kris!"

"Jeez, relax. I won't actually have one. Kids is not my style,"

"So, everybody aboard with this, yeah?"

"This being the titanic-crashed-the-arctic-gleizer idea?"

"Whatever,"

"We're going to give a perfect welcoming party, i'll make sure of it. Grab some more bottles and your sleeping bag boys, we'll start planning now,"  
The brothers now gathered around the tables full of bundles of files and blueprints, scanning it one by one. Kyungsoo even take Chanyeol's drink that is right next to him, drink it in one furious gulp.

"You sure not kidding when you said I need a drink to survive this whole catastrophe,"

******

_"Dad,"_

"Should I be worried Kris? You never called me that unless it's real serious," 

"I thought we're not going to discuss that ever again Dad. Ever,"

"Alright. What do you want to say to me?" 

"Ok, just bare with me and don't try to cut me halfway. About the Patiala. When you mentioned it, I got flashbacks dad. I think I've seen it before,"

"Are you sure you're fully recovered from your hangover?"

"Just listen, Ok? I know it's crazy. I know it's nuts. But I think I've seen it before, here Dad. With you and mom. I think i'm too little to remember the details, which means It's not an   
option to ask any of my brothers. But I know what I saw, and I need your word to confirm it for me,"

"What word?"

"That this is not some lunatic suicide mission. If you have any hidden agenda, you need to tell me _right now_ , Dad. This mission is already crazy enough without your own plan. I mean it,"

"You know what, I always thought that you and me are alike, but sometimes I forgot that Jae side of yours,"

_"Dad!"_

"You can't runaway forever, son. Duty calls and you know it," 

I don't know if you realize it or not Dad. But in this case, we're so much alike after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R! Do speak up if you find my story lacking or boring in anyway, yes? *winkwink*
> 
> Do you guys have a rough idea about how the guys will pull it of?? :)
> 
> 1\. Patiala Necklace was a necklace created by the House of Cartier in 1928. It was made for and named after Bhupinder Singh of Patiala, ruling Maharaja of the state of Patiala. It contained 2,930 diamonds, including as its centrepiece, the world's seventh largest diamond, the 'De Beers'. The necklace disappeared around 1948.  
> 2\. The building composition is based on the Wynn Casino in Las Vegas, since the Wynn Paradise Macau have yet release their site plan.   
> 3\. The vault's door security design and system was inspired by the Winona National Reserve Bank, I tweaked it here and there to make it more modernized and easier for me to work on, since this Reserve was built around 1900.   
> I'll add the pop-up for terms of security system later on in further chapters, happy reading~~


	7. Full House : (5) The Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"If you ain't just a little scared when you enter a casino,  
>  you either very rich or you haven't studied the game enough,"_  
> \- VP Pappy-

**Macau 2015  
16:00 / Loading Dock Gate E, Service Area of the Encore / Team C**

I hate cold. I hate cold especially if accompanied by the smell of frozen meat. Moreover if I'm inside a container full of it.

Me, and my croonies are on our way from our safe house to the Wynn, with a minivan disguised as minivan from a meatpacking company. What's sad was that they actually stole a real meat van, which means the trunk is literally in a form of a freezer. Sure, they made a divider so that they're seperated from all those meats, but it still stinks, and sure as hell its cold. Thank God for these thermal layers.

 _"[Arriving on the gate, Bos. Right on the clock]"_  
"[Great Amber, Yesung-hyung, could you please make it fast? The smell creeping in my soul,]"  
"Always dramatic Kris?"  
"I don't know about you, Hyoyeon, but this is really not my style,"  
"No one on their right mind have _this_ as their riding way with style, Bos,"

Their ride stopped, along with a rustling sound and dogs barking outside. After a knock on Amber's window, they could hear a faint sound of conversation that undergoes with Yesung, Amber, the one who drives their team's minivan and the front gate guard.

"Clearance, please,"  
"Here ya go,"  
"Mad Ice Meatpacking Business & Co? Never heard of it,"  
"Probably because its not actually on your isles reach, bro?"  
"You twit. Open the trunk,"  
"Righty-O,"  
 _"[Team C, wait for my mark],"_

A door opening, and the dogs bark began closer to their place. After a breathtaking second, they could hear a 'You're Clear' command and the minivan's door back to close. All three of us exhales in unison. We're still cramped up this small space, but it'll have to do for now. I turned on my phone's light to provide some light.

"Everyone turn on to our team's frequency. Now, Walkthrough, shoot," I pointed at Yuta, our overly excited and giddy newest recruit of my team, the resident millennials a.k.a my brand new meal.

"Me and Hyeyeon will bring the packs to the Meat section inside the service area, inside the pantry. We'll put it in front of the meat freezer, facing the air shaft. We'll bring our pack to the Power Room and assamble the gear. And then, you, Yesung-hyung and Amber are…"

"Going to be awesome. You don't need to walk me through, green-bean. I'm the one designed the shit. Now, who's going to tell me the stakes of the game?"

"Me! Well boss, first of all…"

"It's rhetorical, Yuta," Hyeyeon elbows him to shut up.

"It's my ass, ok? My ass is on the line. I won't give any unnecessary win to my brothers. I don't give a fuck about you chums, but my team don't fail. Now, of course, there're other things like getting all of us killed by mobs if we failed or exposes us to the Feds and locked away inside the Alcatraz. But, really, no pressure. My ass comes first,"

_"[Team C, the service dock is clear, you have approx 1 min to evac],"_

"Hear that? You better move your butts fast. [We're hot, E. First batch ready to roll],"

"See you on the other side," Hyeyeon and Yuta left in a rush, hopefully by keeping in mind about my ass, leaving me alone waiting for another sign. Silence and cold go hand in hand.

_"[3,2,1. They're clear. Your turn, Dhuizang]"_

_Bam,bam_

I knocked the seperator from my place to the driver's seat, so relieved to be getting out of this freezer.

"Move it, people,"

I get out of the minivan and walk with a fast pace, followed by Amber and Yesung from the front seat of the car. She brings the toolbox with her. We both went for the crew's entrance where Hyukjae and Sunny awaits her with their black covert uniforms, weapon hidden somewhere, complete with their hodie that covers their head. If you ask me, their appearance screams serial killer on the loose, team E had horrible taste of wardrobe.

"[Yongie, did you see the target?]"  
 _"[On sight. 30 seconds ahead, over]"_

They both looking at me with intent before I gave a signal to open the door.

"Lead the way,"

Hyukjae opened the door, We all walks slowly on the almost empty corridor. Not more than twenty steps ahead, one on duty guard walking towards a man in a white shirt, the man's white hair can be recognized anywhere. Their footsteps closing behind the man, without making any sound.

"Officer, are you okay?" I could hear the worried tone addressed to the guard from the guy in front.  
"I'm fine. You're not supposed to be here sir, this area is restricted for employees,"  
"No, I'm saying are you okay?" The guy suddenly put his hands on both sides of the guard's shoulders, gave several taps before slightly shaking the body. His voice sounds so calm, commanding and assuring.   
"Am I okay?" The guard now back asking to the guy in front of him, his voice sounds both weak and confused.  
"Yes, you're not okay," The guy repeats firmly.  
"I'm not," the guard now sounds accepting and sure, following the guys order without any doubts.

Taeyong, apparently the new greenie that Kai once brought up in one of their conversations, about his natural talent of persuasion, and how he will be the right candidate for this whole act.

The E's run straight toward the guard, right in time to catch the guard passed out in deep slumber. Me, Amber and Yesung hurried right after, we both scan any belongings and identification that belongs to him. Taeyong grabs the guards communication device while clearing his throats.

"Guest down on service exit E, I need backup, over,"

Sound replication? Jongin really knows how to pick a goodie.

_"[Right where you are, the back up will be there on 5, over]"_

"Not bad, greenie,"

"Thank you Kris-Hyungnim, uhm, Sir,"

"At ease. Jeez, are you still tight down there? Losen up! I thought my brother's little show is over sometime ago,"

"Kris, don't pick on the greenie, [Alright, we're on position, over], let's go,"

*****

"Hey guys, over here,"

Two guards came over to Taeyong that wears the guards jacket and cap to cover his striking white hair. He's on his knees near the unconscious guard that lay flat on the ground. The guard suddenly stops their steps after take a closer look to their friend and Taeyong back and forth.

"Wait a second, that's not Ray….."

_Bam_

In a flash, a black shadow storms out of the now opened shaft that located right above them, followed by another. Both of them firmly locking their grip to the now assaulted guards, both their hands are on their back. Taeyong in the mean time grabs each one of their shoulder after tapping one by one, he whispers to each guards before they both fell silent with blank stare. 

"Wake up, stand next to your comrades,"

"Listen to my voice, this is your voice. You will follow this voice. Now stand still until I command you to do other,"

Not as smooth as Jongin, but not bad for a first timer.

"Kris-Hyung?"

"They'll follow Amber and Yesung for now. Hyung, you take over for a while, ok?" 

"Don't slack, Kris," Yesung taps my shoulder, bidding farewell, meanwhile Taeyong gives the guards another snap before they followed the rest of my team.

"Great job greenie. Hyung, Sunny, I think you can go now. Chanyeol's been calling me through the Com. Now, before you go greenie, where's my delivery?"

*****

_"[I'm heading to the Power Room now],"_

_Found you._

_"[Kris, wait until my mark. There's a mechanic still checking around the room],"_

_I wonder if I told you who I was, will you recognize me?_

_"[Done? It can't be delayed anymore, Xiu this thing needs to be loaded ASAP],"_

_I doubt that. But I will fulfill my promise to you, though its five years too late._

*****

**Oustrings of Macau  
D-15**

Its around midnight when I waited around the car, it's been awhile, and I kept glancing on my wristwatch just to make sure. Time sure is slow when things like this happened. 

On the course of six months, they've been trying to encompass the whole hierarchy of Kangta's ghost organization, but it happens that they've been left out on the dark completely. But as they get deeper into their web, it always ended up either in blood, or complete dead end.

Mobs are always a tricky thing to work around, especially because we're not exactly missionaries, we're just a peaceful-loving thieves. But we always managed to get around, since most of the time we steal from those kinds. But Kangta's organization is in a whole different level, shadiest of the shady. Local government seemingly both aware and unnaware about their existence, as if they're helping them to buried themselves on the ground.

What made him irked up was how his father and his uncle ganged up to close any details regarding the matter, like, why? But of course, pressing times called for pressing measures, so I take the matter into my own gang of mischieves. 

_"You want Jongin to what?!"_

_"Make them spill the beans, Chan, I'll cover, we will,"_

_"Shit, Kris. Pops will get nuts, you know as shit he doesn't like anything goes over his head. This is a bad idea, back me up, Soo!"_

_"I don't see the harm. Jong can wipe his memories, we will get our answers. win-win,"_

_"You hang out with him too much these days,"_

So that's what brings us back to this sad car, in the outskirts of Macau, in a shady district inside an alley with only one street lamp that went on and off every fifteen seconds, not that i'm counting because i'm dead bored. We, me and Kyungsoo, are on the lookout while Kai and Chanyeol went inside a rundown apartment (after we checked it out for safety, of course), to meet one of the croonies of Kangta, and interogate him, Jongin's style. It's been forty-minutes or so after they went in, but they haven't contacted them yet, whether because of worry or anxiety, I had the urge to burst out. Staking, especially staking someone, usually was done when you first tried to go in as a Dahlia, and so it's been awhile since his last staking job.

"Soo, mind if I take a cig?" 

"No. You know its dangerous to take it while on the lookout," 

"Don't you want one?" 

"Of course I do. But I have a lot of self-control,"

I mutters and mumbles, but Soo's self-restrain is really admirable and annoyed me at the very same time, his conscious and stuck-up persona always able to get me either worked up, or seriously depressed. Not sometime after, both of us startled by the com from Jongin. 

_"[Hey, Kris? I think you need to come here],"_

"[Jong, you and Chan okay down there?]" 

_"[Just, come okay? You guys need to see this],"_

And so just like that, me and Kyungsoo went in. Kyungsoo even brought his Barretta while I come along with my Revolver. We're not really the typical who got aggressive and into all the action and gory, so we rarely ever used our own weapon, but handling a gun is a must, especially if you're dealing with people on the wrong side of the word 'justice'. While your mom probably teach you how to cook or ride a bike, my mom teach us how to shoot and to maneuvre around sudden attack.

The apartment only has four floors, which won't pass any building health inspector, and the guy was supposedly renting the place with a friend, second floor, and thankfully either because of the odd hour or something else, no one really comes in or out to greet them. They went to the designated room, when they see inside the room, a man was apparently sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, my two brothers both standing right in front of him looking baffled and exhausted at the same time. 

"What is it?" I blurts, but Chanyeol just made a sign to stop and watch. Jongin knee sled in front of the man, he then snapped his fingers, signaling his victim to wake up. The man opened his eyes, his face is unreadable, in trance. 

"I'll ask this one more time, tell me, who are you working with.....?"

_"I dont know,"_

"Tell. Me. Now." Jongin made a stern and commanding voice, made the man shivers while answering.

 _"I, we... we don't speak his name, not so many people knows. I've only met him once. I don't ... I'm not going to....Aarrgh,"_ The man answered with a stuttered voice, his eyes still blank, but his face starts to get pale, sweats appears everywhere and his hand fidgeted.

_"You are safe here. You are safe, tell me more,"_

_"NOOOO.......!!"_ He became uncontrolled, screaming from the top of his lungs, moving erratically. You've seen Conjuring? Scared? Imagine watching that lady on the basement possessed, live. Real spooky. 

"Shit, Chan, hold him again!" Jongin desperately holding the man's front while Chanyeol grabbed both hands to the back of the chair. The man doesn't budge much, but only his head now wobbling around, probably because Chanyeol's strong grip, Chanyeol's practically the strongest among all of us really. 

_"Spare me, God....! Spare me spare me, my wife and kids, oh God....!"_

_"Sleep,"_ Jongin finally snapped his fingers once again before he went into instant slumber, as if nothing really happened. All of us just stayed still, seeping into the silence while trying to process everything while catching our own breath.

"... The others?" I managed to broke the silence.

"More or less the same," Jongin answered, his face puzzled. It's no news that no one would ever be able to escape their own beta-conscious, or a hipnotized state, unless it's really against their core self or core being. And there's only one thing that triggered such state : fear.

_"Hyung, what the heck did we get ourselves into?"_

*****

"Should we just jump to this, whatever this is? After we know that this is pure trap,"

"Don't you want to see what's on the end though, Jong? This is the only way we can finish this,"

"But, Chan, don't you think we need backup? This is not something that we can handle ourselves,"

"Soo,"

"Hmm?"

"Thoughts?"

"About what, our course of action or the matters in hand so far?"

"Your anaylsis on this. I'm not going to ask you for motivational enrichment,"

"First things first. Dad and Xiu is obviously had a history with them. I need to get into this more, so let's see what I can do. We need to take a better look about Kangta's history and how he rises to power, and probably the blood tracks. So, I motion to expose their organization whilst doing our mission. It's our best bet to see the end of this. Kris?"

"That's a sound plan. Anyone wants to back off now? We need to get cracking,"

"Did you just suggest us to commit treason, Soo? Like, a mission under a mission? Wow. This is weird,"

"Well, sure thing that's true. Especially when we just interrogate Kangta's driver himself and told us he only met the boss once. If this is not weird, I don't know what is,"

*****

**18:30 / Encore Private Ballroom / Team C**

_"[Kris do you see your target yet?"]_

"[I got him, but I think he's still talking to other people. Wait for my mark, Amber. Did you see yours yet?"]

_"[No, not yet, but he's supposed to be here in fifteen,"]_

"[Note me when he's done, I'm grabbing a drink],"

Yes I need a drink. Why? Simple. This mission take a toll on me already, and its not even reaching the hardest part. Kyungsoo probably aged ten years today. You'll probably going to understand the why after what happened.

I'm now eyeing my target, Jay, who are supposed to be the right-hand person of Kangta. My mission is actually easy, distracts the right-hand while my other member trying to get closer to the mafia head to get to the fingerprints. If it went smooth, the guy would be distracted enough so I would continue my next mission without worrying about him.

My side mission, however, to get any information out of him, as deep as possible, within the time frame of his actual mission while making sure his team accomplish their own mission in time. 

Sometimes I need a raise.

Then, it just happened, but from one of the side entrances, someone with a very calm and commending look, came in with at least five other people. The guy have such aura to the room, it can't be just anyone. 

"[Xiu, did you see this? Private Ballroom, side entrance. Glasses in a suit, with at least five detail],"

_"[Yes],"_

"[I don't know if it's just me, but, I never see him before in any of the files, ever],"

_"[Give it a break, Kris. Focus on your mission],"_

I gave an okay sign to Xiu, but of course, I don't get tamed easily. I could think of someone who will have the leisure to do this without making a fuss.

"[Yuta],"

_"[Yes Boss?]"_

"[You see that guy, ten o'clock, black hair with glasses, look very strained? Five bodyguards. Try bump him with a drink],"

_"[Any good reason or that's just how you pick on people, boss?]"_

"[Report to me when its done. And tail him],"

Just when I saw Yuta making his way to the glasses guy, I felt someone pat my shoulder lightly, and much to my surprise, it came with a scrawny looking girl, early twenties, with dark circles below her eyes, jet black hair with pair of eyes that very much looked like a crow. 

"Hello?" She asks, her face is a mixture of anxiety and unsure. Why does millenials tend to be like this? Probably their sugar and caffeine intake.

"Are you even legal going to places like his? Where's your parents?" 

"Ahaha," 

"So, what's the hello about? I don't do minors, and I'm not buying you alcohol if that's what you're asking, you can get a fake id somewhere," 

I almost went back to prey at my target before she replies with a sudden blur.

"No! I mean yes, I don't know how to say this, Kris but," 

"Wait, you know my name?!" 

It's like strucked by lightning or hit by a truck, but lacking on the physical evidence. Just when things starts to get back on track, it bites me back fiercely. My name exposed can be just a tip of the iceberg, its worse, since we're in the middle of a fucking dangerous mission.

_"[Kris, whats wrong? I thought you're not supposed to pick up chicks on the job],"_

"[No, no. We're fine get on with whatever you guys do],"

 _"[Hyung, I need to tell you something],"_ I could hear Yuta reaching me out from the Com, but there are pressing matters at hand, and I'd rather taking it one by one.

"[Safe it kid, focus on your own mission for now], we need to talk,"

"O.. kay?" 

Afraid someone will call the cops for being a creep, I managed to be as subtle as possible   
dragging her by her wrist, just out on the hall, I also managed to have a save distance towards the scrawny kid, I should be rewarded. But I can't however, keep my voice as composed as possible, this kid just mentioned my name in the middle of nowhere, for Godsake, and she should have a great explanation on why.

"You have two minutes kid, now shoot, I don't have all day to babysit you," 

"Ok, this is probably sounds weird and creepy, and also stalker-ish, but I'm actually.... a fan? Yes, I'm a fan of your work," 

"Enlightened me, kid," 

"Okay, so, here me out okay? You probably remember the australia diamond auction? Where you stole those diamonds from another thieves while they robbed it? I was there! I was one of the spectacle! I mean, wow, you really show them something. And I know you're the one who expose them to the local cops?! Wow, just, wow!" 

"Control you fangirling butt, kid. This still doesn't answer a thing, why are you even here?!" 

".....I mean, I kinda follow you around New York when you guys stalked that guy, isn't it funny? I stalk you who stalk another person? Get it?"

"Ehem. So I lost your track around New York, because of course you guys are awesome, and while I map your usual target, you know being the legendary Robin Hood you're kinda looked like Michael Jackson in our community? And blablabla, when i heard about the grand opening and everything, and all the dark things surrounding this place, well this fits your M.O.! So, I'm here...... yey?"

"Who are you and what are you doing kid!" 

"Oh, right, that! Ehm. My name is Ao, I'm founder and administrator of 'Star of the Devil', it's a forum that take a special look on the Black Dahlia community and its endeavours, and I'm also a .... part time hacker? You can say so. Yep, I'm a hacker," 

"You're an administrator of what?! What are you some kind of a fanclub?" 

"You don't even know you have a fanclub?"

"Why should I know? And you're a hacker?"

".....I mean, we're all posting stuffs for, you know encouragement and others, like we kinda sketched and guessed what you all looked like and stuffs, well they don't know you like I do, ha! We even posted suggestions of places you might want to consider your next target, isn't it fun? Or not.... okay it's creepy,'" 

_"[Kris, where the heck are you? Jay is done, he's now in the bar],"_

"[Ok, I'm on my way],"

"Oh my god! Is that a call, _the call?_ Does that means your target is near??? Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" 

"Shut it kid, now i'm only going to tell you once : get the fuck out. This is not like my ordinary mission, this place is swarming with thugs and cops, and i don't need you to get in the picture. You will go out, and I will know if you don't. You know what i'm capable of doing, so shoo,"

"I could help! You know I could! Let me in! Hey! Don't ignore me!" 

I walked out leaving Ao frustrated as hell, calling up on me. I don't have time to think about this stuff. At times like this, I could understand why my dad wants an early retirement plan.

*****

"..... and she dumped me for this douche, and she took away my boys how's that fair? Like, as if she never brought a man behind my back. Huft, go easy on the drink, boy, I need to work some more... wait, not that much, what am I, toddler?" 

So, officially my day just got worse. 

Not just because I officially got myself a fanclub and my very own stalker, but this guy, Jay, is most likely not, in anyway, a criminal mastermind, or any important goonies. Why? Easy. first of all, it's not even half an hour, but his brain is already higher than the Everest. And i'm not even half responsible for it, he's the one who actually tried to get me drunk. This guy just went on and on about his ex-wife, it became depressing. 

"[Jong, not working over here, you better be in luck]" 

_"[Hang in there hyung, I think I got something. Just make sure your guys get enough fingers],"_

I must've muttered and sighed out loud, since the half-drunk Jay that sitting next to me at the bar's counter on the side of the ballroom's floor, noticed it even at that state.

"Rough day?"

"You can say so," 

"What do you know about rough? Guys in your age had it eeeeaaasy~"

"Right,"

"So tell me, young man, what's so rough about your day?" 

_Heol, Where should I start?_ Well sir, it first started when I came to this world... But I can't really say that, can I? 

Because of the amount of fingerprints that needs to be collected, the timeframe, and the scattered location of the families, team A needed help collecting some of it. 

"A girl was very obsessed with me," _True enough she sounds like a creeper_ , so I continued, "I already said no," _That's still valid_ , "Eventhough I already said it was for the best," _This is going to be interesting_.

"So why do you don't say this earlier?"

"I don't want to hurt her heart you know,"

Oddly familiar to those dramas that Hyoyeon was so obsessed about, should I put brain cancer or memory lost to spice things up?

"But I can't help it, I loved my wife," 

Simple. Eat that Jongin Kai. _Gave me my Oscar_.

"Bull... Crap! You can't do that to a woman, son!"

Jay probably had an alter-ego of a pathetic lover-boy once he's drunk, he eats my story like hell. And I always don't mind a spectator.

"I know, I know..... But I don't want to hurt my wife anymore, she's pregnant with my first son," Well waddaya know, first i got a fanclub, the next thing i got a pregnant wife.

My eyes roams around the room, searching for something to inspire my Best Picture story, I ended up looking back to the mysterious man earlier (Yuta still tailing on him, such good boy) when I saw a familiar glimpse of heaven walking passed the crowd, greeting the man. 

Jay apparently tried making a conversation to me, but his voice came like a background music, its there but you can't really process it. My eyes keeps darting towards that sole figure, and, if that's indeed who he think he is, this day may ended be the worst, in the best possible way.

_"Let me tell you son, never ever lied to your woman,"_

That figure came in a striking red Cheongsam that hugs her body in all the right places, distinguishing her body line and her beautiful legs, since the dress is cut right in the mid-thigh. Always left something for people to beg more, such tease.

_"You did good telling that other woman that she should go,"_

The mysterious men apparently finished, since he's retracting himself from the floor, followed by his bodyguard. She looks around, trying to find something to occupy her. Her eyes still the same as before, that daring brown orbs, the glints and its depth shows richness far from the added value of all the things that attached to her and more. Brain and beauty never felt so great and lethal at the same time.

_"No matter how bad you want to hide it,"_

Her eyes settled to the bar, when she noticed me. Her obvious side smirk can be seen anywhere. She walk towards me with utter confidence and elegance, not caring about all the eyes that captured her along the way.

_"Woman always knows,"_

Always of course. It's bad. This is gambling 101, and currently the house is on the edge and I don't know if my hand is good enough, bluffing my way out is not a good option either. But what's gamble without taking a leap of faith, eh?

"I know right?" She said while putting her hand in Jay's shoulder, her eyes never went away from mine since the first time I spotted her walking around the ballroom area. Talk about captivating.

_"Hey smarty pants,"_

See what I mean? I need that drink.

*****

**Encore Hotel, Premium Wing, Room #0100  
D-8**

Hot and dense.

The temperature building slowly and steadily, much like their movement, dancing in between the white sheets. Trails of clothes that shredded in a hurry from the front door towards the main bedroom, much like the sinful lips that trails its way down from the back of the ear to her inner thigh. The dim lighting that keeps switching on and of, a tease, swords and shields fights on and of. Their body enwrapped each other perfectly, as if two pieces perfectly molded into one, a solved puzzle.

The sounds of breathing, panting, pleading, moaning, needing, the frictions of skin to skin, orchestrated in a disarrayed yet continuum harmony to a muted audience with a silence ovation.  
The rhythmical choreography come to a halt almost suddenly, making a dissatisfied gasps, as if their locked body cannot exist without the other, leaving both catching their breath, even though the electricity throughout their connected body cannot be easily tamed.The eyes of the one above all the mess spread out in the king-sized bed, slowly scanning the beautifully carved, pearl white body right underneath him, her skin almost looked transluscent and glowing with beads of sweat and its reflection under the moonlight. Just the right mixture of sensuality and vulnerability.

"Are you going all sentimental now, smarty pants?" A statement breaking his constant gazing, bringing him straight from cloud nine.

"What makes you say that?" the reply was so subtle and low, the gruffness of his voice tingles her skin as his breath hits her sensitive skin and his lips grazing ever so lightly above her flushed collarbone. His action plays along the borderline of body worshipping and teasing to a new edge.

"Why the heck do you stop moving?!" the protest came out as a choked plea, "Could you stop playing games?"

"Tsktsk princess, where's your almighty manners? You need to work on your pillow talk skills," the hushed sound came right next to her ear, so close and intimate as if it comes from her own head. His teeth bites its time at the edge of her earlobe, another satisfied sound escapes her lungs.

"You, need to work on your moves,"

A sudden blow. Deep and strong. Hitting the ever awaited home run, the impact hitting her like cold waves in a heated summer night, sending shivers all throughout her spinal cord. Both her hands planted firmly at the man's back, as if it will help her stay rooted to reality.

 _"Do I, now?"_ the sound coyly teased her, knowing exactly how his actions effected her body.

_"Must you stop moving again?!"_

Her hand weakly thrown to his face, only to be caught right away. Her one limb locked against the bedrest, immobile.

His face reaches towards hers, closing away the empty space in between their naked torsos. She meets his lips halfway, their tongues tango for dominance. Her palms pressed the back of his head, bringing him closer to her as if their body haven't pressed altogether already, his smooth as silk hair slips in between her fingers. Their pace screams hunger, as if they needed to devour every essence the other has to offer.

She tastes of lemon and sherry, he tastes of bread and wine. She tastes of mystery and he tastes of danger. The warning sign glimpses every now and again, but no one really willing to stop as lust and want driving their sanity.

They both cut their seemingly never ending connection in hopes of air, he could see her lips plumps of his. A sense of pride and content wash over him as he sees her disarrayed looks, her slightly flushed cheeks, her chest moving up and down pumping for oxygen, her hair disheveled in all the right way.

"One question?"

_"Make it quick,"_

"Aren't you curious about the name behind this face?"

His cocky grin can be seen in an obvious manner, with fractions of the moon light reflected from the window. She looked at him with unfiltered disbelieve.

"Do I look like a consensus worker? Why do I want to know your name?!"

"You're probably gonna need it in about a minute," He slightly positioned himself, his eyebrow arched mischievously, "I'm helping you to figure out what you should scream,"

 _"Oh my god_ , you have some serious mental degradation issues,"

"Beg me,"

_"Men. Must we all do the work?"_

Her legs entangled his, securing it from moving, and with a swift move from her, they switched places just like that, despite his size that practically doubled hers. The man looked up with pure amazement, clearly unprepared of what he's getting himself into. Most certainly a pleasant surprise, since his little monster thoroughly enjoying the whole show, twitching and growing in excitement.

Being the upper hand, she now teased her contender by bringing her head right next to his ears, ravishing his soul layer by layer, all the while sliding down her hand to his rippled and defined abdomen with her slender fingers, roaming all around his built figure.

"Looking at your state right now, I think you need my name more than I need yours,"

***** 

**19:00 / Encore Private Ballroom / Team C**

Okay, what's the word when you're both excited but fucked up at the same time? Well, that's the word I'm going to say anyway.

"Fancy meeting you here, smarty pants," the girl smile in pride, with a tone as if she's that one girl that caught her friend cheating and gleefully told on him to the teacher. What a nuisance. Hot red nuisance, let me just leave it at that.

"June, you know this guy? He's going to be a Daaaad," Jay asked, or more likely produced a sound in between growling and mumbling. He hiccupped and raise another glass, when the girl, June apparently is her name, stopped him to drink it herself. One-shot. Jeez, this girl seriously is something else.

"Somewhat. Did he disturbed you in anyway, Uncle Jay?" June said while kneeling in front of her slouched and super drunken uncle, before he magically sit straight, almost instantly, like he just snapped into reality. Wow, he really do have an extremely low alcohol tolerance.

"No, no, on the contrary, he helped me and now he listened to some middle-aged man complaining about his lack of sexual relationships," 

"Really? You are not that old, please. And, isn't it too early to get drunk?" Now, June keeps rubbing her uncle's back, trying to make him feel better. She then gave Minho a pleading look, 

"Minho, could you please take my uncle to his suite? And make sure he doesn't has any access whatsoever to any whiskey,"

"But Miss?" The minho guy gave me a weary and suspicious look, clearly has some insecurities issues. One more look from June, and he went on the sides of Jay, trying to carry his drunken state, or more likely dead state since he didn't move at all.

"Just go, will you? Its not like he could eat me inside my property," 

Minho carrying the unconscious Jay, looking back to us several times with the glance of probably regret before gone by behind the crowd. Smirking, knows that i need to make the first move before she decided to ask the unnecessary. Play fire by fire.

"I thought I already eat you inside your property, both figure speech and literally,"

"Could you please save your bedside manner somewhere?"

"So you were saying?"

"I don't say anything,"

"Well, its a ballroom and you're approaching a good catch, I'll say you're asking for a dance,"

"You're so full of yourself aren't you?"

"Can't get enough,"

Being a gentlemen that I am, I offered my hand to lead her to the dance floor. I could hear a voice -- probably Kyungsoo -- protesting whatever the thing he's about to do in the back of my head. But hey, if he's right, this is going to be his back up plan. Always for the greater good, and the ungrateful peasants always screams annoyance.

She took my hand and surprisingly she doesn't make any fuss about not taking the lead and everything. Her hand fits nicely with my open palm.

"You look nice,"

"You're not so bad yourself once you take off that uniform,"

"I've taken my uniform before, right? You're pretty satisfied as well that time,"

I could see her roll her pretty eyes, always an easy tease. We began to mingle, our movement blends with the slow rhythm of the melodic tunes that came from the live band in the room. Jazz really came the furthest in my isle, but it’s a necessary feat when it comes to soothing up the mood. I guide her hand to my neck while my palms resting comfortably in her hips, guiding when its needed.

"So, are you or are you not going to say something?"

_"Kris,"_

"What?"

"Let me see. I know your name, _June_ , it's only fair that I tell you mine. Now we're even,"

"Okay, Kris. Now, to be fair, once again, don't you think you owe me some kind of explanation?"

"About what?"

_"About why a Black Dahlia member are here now flirting with his enemy at hand?"_

Well now, that's a catch. That drink is long gone from my reach at that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it people, the introductory chapter for all the team is done! I'm starting to lay the bread crumbs to the witches candy hut. And thus, we can start the mission and the story. And, apparently the beginning of our mature content. *winkwink*
> 
> I'm also trying to tone down my lame-ass jokes, but I can't help it. Writing with Kris as my inner animal made a whole difference. End yes, aren't I a sappy emo thing by setting the hotel room number? #krishoforlife
> 
> R&R anyone? Pretty please? Haha.


	8. La Bayadere : (1) Omertà

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"The better the gambler, the worse the man,"_  
>  -Publius Syrus-

**Team A / The Macau's Ampitheatre / 17 : 30**

 

Right after the quick last briefing that went on in their safehouse (which his team get by communicating through the Com), Kai and his team are waiting for the Ballet performance that will be held momentarily in the Amphitheatre.

 _"[I've never seen the La Bayadere before, is it any good, Oppa?]"_ Irene said with much interests in her voice.

_"[It's practically any Hamlet, but there's dancing everywhere],"_

_"[Such a delicate way to put a review, Siwon. Do put it on Rotten Tomatoes],"_

_"[I'd prefer my pals back at Fandago, thank you very much, Taemin],"_

 

"[Your seats, ladies and gents. They will be communicating throughout the performance every so often, probably to check on the vault. Whether you succeeded or not, you'll move on to your next target by the first intermission, and then the second intermission as well. Contact me or Taemin if you guys need backups or situation comes unhandy],"

_"[You sounds like Kyungsoo, Kai-ah~],"_

"[Because that's specifically what he told me. I'm just remembering my lines],"

_"Thank you for your patience, honorable guests and viewers, the Wynn Macau proudly presents the La Bayadere from ...."_

The announcement for the start of La Bayadere are heard throughout the Macau, cut their short briefing, acknowledgeing the time to resume their missions. Team A currently one major mission, which is basically as dangerous as it can gets. They have a short time frame to collect all 17 fingerprints from the 17 mafia lords that will be here at the Wynn Paradise Macau, all before the end of the auction, when all of the payment will be stored straight to its vault.

They've collected several already, but a major number of the family heads won't be there until the first or probably the second intermission, or even only came for the auction. Some will not be present the entire performance, others could be hanging out around the casino, which will made their task even more difficult than before. This is why the A's are fluid : improvisation is a necessary since human actions are both predictable and unpredictable.

"[That's my cue, I'll go for a round. Good luck, guys],"

*****

Ballet is always going to be a second life, as stage a second home, for Kai.

Ballet is a way to express everything by saying nothing. Language transferred into movements, anger sips into points, the pilloutte forms happiness, another curve another act, another sadness. Everything transparent as the curtain falls open, the light shines, the orchestra starts.

Right after the Dahlia took him, his mother took him to the best dance school, applied him for the best teacher, ignoring the questioning look from his adopted father. Thankfully, it all paid of when his father knew the extent of his capabilities, his father knew very well how he manipulate minds by movement alone, how his charisma could capture an audience. With his father teaching, he evolves into one of the Dahlias, a solid place that he earns with blood sweat and tears. But he never stops dancing, as it is his one true place he believed he truly belongs.

It stopped however, almost a sudden, when his mother departed from the living. The reality shattered him to pieces. He lost his only channel to sanity, and since then his world turned into a dim existence. A curtain call.

Today is his first time watching ballet performance after grieving for what seems like ages. And it felt like yesterday, just yesterday the spotlight glazes his skin, made it glows like the moonlight. Kai's eyes never left the stage, as he began reminiscing the past.

He remembers the first time ballet came to his life.

_One of those days when he's still a street-rat, living day by day in illusion they will survive for the next. He came across one of this rich kids, figured he had a wallet to steal, lunchbox to eat, when he followed the kid enters one of a building, that just happened to be a dance studio. He remembered that he stared when he watched from outside the room while they practiced, mesmerized by what can human body really express with only several subtle movements._

_"Do you want to try?"_  
_"No...."_  
_"Why? It's so much fun,"_  
_"I don't belong there,"_  
_"Everybody does. Everybody becomes somebody there. Anybody that you want. It's only a matter of choice,"_

_A guy noticed his staring, dragged him inside the studio. Everybody stopped, stared at the little boy with over-sized shirt, his collarbone sticking out because of malnutrition, his feet covered by nothing but dust. The guy signals everyone to continue their exercise routines, while he quietly asks the little boy to follow their lead from the back of the line. He hesitant, but as the music starts and the beat is in, he followed._

_It's not perfect, the guy concluded while watching the boy dance, some different details that follows because the lack of knowledge about the initial routines and the lack of basics. But he glows. Every movement done with such passion, such poise it's almost impossible not to look. Almost as if he tries to speak the unspeakable._

_"Amazing. You're a natural. What's your name?"_  
_A pause._  
_"Kai. My name is Kai,"_

Kai remembers, he remembers like the back of his hand, remembers like its just moments ago, because that's also the day when he left Jongin in the shadow, he left the little boy that struggles to sleep at night in worries he won't wake up, left the boy who scrambles around the trashes looking for something to fed, left the boy who made thievery to suspend his life. That day, Kai was born.

_"[Kai, Kangta is on the way],"_

Taemin's voice breaks his daydream.

"[Duly noted],"

Kai is now seated at the best seat in the house, the balcony that both overlooked the audience and the stage, perfect place to observe everything. It also happened to be Kangta's seat. The balcony had six seat, and currently Kai is the only occupant on the house, waiting for the expected. Kangta walk in the balcony, surprised of the other occupant’s existence.

"I thought I was going to be alone,"  
"I'm sorry, did I take your seat?"  
"No, no. I'm not saying that, do continue. At ease boys,"

Kangta's mistake was to let his bodyguard to guard him from the outside.

*****

"[I don't like this],"

Kai finally said after Kangta left with his minions, he specifically instructed him to head straight to his suite.

His mind still baffled about what just happened.

 _"[Why? What happened?]"_ Kyungsoo's voice was heard through the com, he knows his other brothers also in the end of the com, listening intently after his brief encounter to the rumored head family that currently their host.

"[It's so fucking easy. Getting Kangta's fingerprints, making him do what I want. It's almost as if his mind is as shallow as....],"

It's almost the second and also the last intermission when it happens.

The door behind him opens once again, Kai then turned slightly to see who else could've bought this seat and ignores it for most of the performance, and still bothers to come at the last minute. A man enters, with hair as dark as the night sky, his skin pale gave a striking contrast to its surroundings, tall and broad. His black pupils dilated right away after it meets Kai's, patronized and amused.

 _"Jongin Kai_. I thought my eyes deceived me,"

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns all over the world....,"

Kai's word travelled and stopped, leaving the end hanging loose, like a basket waiting to be filled, then his smile turns into a mischievous grin. He just had the answers right there, staring at him. All the why's and wonder's. Then, adrenaline takes over.

_"Hey, Sehuna~"_

***** 

**19:30 / Encore Private Ballroom / Team C**

Kris apparently still baffled by the sudden miscalculation, he tried to think on a comeback to distract him from answering, God knows how he really likes to jumble about being in a hot team to an attractive girl. Too bad June thought better and stopped him for contemplating further.

"So, are you going to tell me why or you're going to keep gaping for oxygen, Kris?"

_"Is this about the tattoo?"_

"It's absolutely about the tattoo,"

The Dahlia tattoo. _Of course._ He made it out of fun, since he lost in a bet with Kai, and let Chanyeol tattooed him in a whim, even though he never actually tattooed anyone in his life before. Thank heaven he’s an artist, and it turns out actually good. He’s probably minced to dust if his father ever knew he spilled a family secret because a girl looked at his tattoo during a one-night stand.

"What if I said it’s from when I got drunk and get it at random….”

"Don't take me as a fool just because I fool around once with you. I checked and you’re not in the list of my employees. Spill it now or you’re not going to like what I’m going to do," 

"Gah, you're so... _Irresistible_ ," Kris stops his hands from grabbing her mid-air, her disturbing, smooth as silk neck really gets on him. And her nerves, of course, "Should I be flattered that you're checking me out while I was asleep? I mean considering the position of it, you know, down there near my little boy,"

And that’s the ticket. Redness slowly spreads from her neck up to ears, the tip of her nose twitches, the edge of her lips quirks, June is fumed. Kris smirks at that, enjoyed everything at the sight. Funny how something so strange felt so natural.

"For crying out loud there's nothing there. The tattoo was in your lower back!"  
"See, I knew you're checking me out,"  
"Kris I need you to be serious here,"

A man appeared out of nowhere, he stand right next to June, his right hand immediately planted firmly in her waist, tugging her closer to the man. The newcomer is a mid-built, somewhat smaller than Kris, a tad taller than June only; his face contorted as playful and coy, his perfectly carved jawline angled, lips lightly brushed to meet June's forehead, all the while never left his initial concealed scanning towards Kris, he does a Cheshire-grin, trying to greet Kris lightly. But Kris knew better if he stepped into another man's territory. But what he didn't know was how to not get provoked into an honest challenge.

"Dae, I thought you won't be here until later?" June said to the person right beside him after the peck, a faint blush creeps in her cheeks and the crook of the neck. Kris amused by this new findings that the resident dominatrix can actually act like a shy teenage girl.

"I won't miss the opening for the world. Do you mind introducing me to your new friend, June?" His hands now curled up in front of her stomach, palm opened, obviously straightened it up to close any remaining gaps between the two of them. His eyes winced in an alarming yet teasing manner to his opponent.

"This is Kris. Kris this is Jongdae, my cousin,"  
"I see you've been a gentleman towards June, Kris. I thank you for that,"  
"Pleasure is all mine,"  
_"Oh, I'm sure of it,"_

Kris is appalled by the Jongdae's retort. It's been awhile since he met someone with an ego as huge as himself, which can be considered fascinating since his ego is probably enough to fill this ballroom by itself. Satisfied by a fair fight, Kris continued his jabs.

"So... _Cousin_ , huh? I have cousins back home, loads of it. None of them ever do that to me,"  
"Do what? You want to be _manhandled_ by your own cousin? I like your kink, Sir,"

Before he could retort any further (and do believe he gladly will), a voice came from his concealed earpiece, and Kris knows playtime is over, and need to get back to class.

 _"[Boss it's time],"_ Kris heard Yuta’s voice from over the Com, a hint of joy could be heard from the tone, probably the kid saw a unicorn or something. Or, just plain finished his job. He excuses himself from the duo, pretending to get a call, and continued the conversation.

"Do we have all the necessities?" Kris answered half-heartedly, knew that he really needs to get going to get on with his mission.

_"[Confirmed, we're on the go],"_

He sighs at that while he looked at his wristwatch. It is time. Kris then get back to his initial companion who seems too busy to notice his leaving, he’ll deal with this questions later.

"Sorry princess, duty calls. We'll play another time,"  
"At this hour?"  
"Especially at this hour. Have a great night, both of you,"

Kris left before bowing to both of them, doesn't forget to take June's hand and bid her farewell with the classic back-hand kiss, before retreating from their sight for the night. He left them baffled, for all its worth, Kris really does like to make an impression out of people.

***** 

"Should I be concerned? Put some details?"

Jongdae said at last, breaking their silence after Kris had already left for a while, and yet June hasn't spoken a word since. It's been a while since June was taken aback by others action and existence, getting riled and caught up in the moment really is nowhere near her persona, at least that's what he sees, and its a sight for Jongdae to see.

"No, of course not. Dae, please, we're in public,"

Jongdae laughed at the sentence. It really has been awhile for the both of them to share any intimate moment in front of everybody, since their only witness probably the cold stare of concrete four-walls, or sometime their own balcony. He doesn't mind the audience tho, what matters is the partner.

"This public doesn't even know who we are," Jongdae snorts at that, ruffled her hair lightly before putting his hand back to her waist securely, his eyes ghosting her every movement. June still embarrassed at her own words, avoiding eye contact. Jongdae sensed his tensed cousin, putting a slight pressure to his grip so she notices the gesture. Always the softest touch that they shared. He put his forehead lower, resting it on hers, "You're right. I'm sorry, I got a bit, you know,"

"It's okay. Long flight?"  
"The stewardess sucks,"  
“You are the one who hired the stewardess,”  
"You're right. We won the case, thankfully. I told you we don't need to do dealings like him,"  
"At least you put your Law Degree in good use,"

Her fingers lightly massages the back of Jongdae's tensed neck, while her other hand entangles his black hair softly. They stayed like that looking at each other, spoken an audible language, while Jongdae's grip in June's hand guide both of them to stay at the slow dance's rhythmic. The song came to an end, he bring both her hand from his neck to his chest, after kissing the back of her left hand. The gesture came out by nature, Jongdae is a creature of habit after all.

"Shall we get going?" He brings his elbow up, making it available for June to tag along with him, but June is nowhere near volutarily willing to move. He looked at her knowingly, waits for her to make up her own mind.

"The gathering? Should we really?"

Her lips quirked to form a pout, Jongdae let out another inaudible laughing, which he often made whenever he's with her, making June blushed out even more. Jongdae's laugh is most definitely one of the best inventions in the whole world, besides papers and puppies. He looked at her once again, his expression suddenly darkens, his eyes glints with guilt and sorrow.

"He expect you to be there,"  
"Do we really have to?"  
"Want to stall some time? I got a real nice idea how to,"

Another greatest invention is also how Jongdae stalled some time with June.

***** 

**Nautilus Island, Black Dahlia HQ  
D-45**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Ok, now all three of you will be locked up instantly and the entire Casino Complex will be in complete lockdown mode,"

The alarm sound blasted throughout the hall of their practice room. Kris now in the middle of cracking a replica of the 14-ton pressured door that they'll breach in Macau, it's been awhile, but his torch haven't yet penetrates the outer layer where the main alarm is concealed. Chanyeol then disabled the alarm remotely by his tablet, satisfied, mouthing 'pay up' to Kai that's seated next to him, the latter gives him piercing glance, before gulping himself with mounts of cola. Kyungsoo timed the overall action, take notes without a care.

 _"This sucks,"_ Kris finally scowls after he takes off his working goggles by force, clearly in the midst of embarrassment after his failure, "There's no way we could use this fucking blow-torch without making a sound that are less than 60dB! I need a new one!"

"And that's why you need to listen me blabbering about its material first and foremost, not gallivanting right away! What are you, Tony Stark?" 

"More like Bruce Wayne, he didn't made the tools by himself. But with less brain, a short fuel and a wet underpants. I take it back, you're Mermaid Man from Bikini Bottom," Kai jabs at Kris, already forgotten his sore losing after looking at Kris's irritable face, and that's should be enough winning for today.

The reenactment itself took place in the middle of their practice room, a huge hangar-like hall with shelves and equipment pushed right next to its four-walls, the area in the middle that was initially has been left empty now consists of different scenes separated only by several meters, if anyone just walked in right now, they would think they're going to the displayed rooms in IKEA.

The four brothers now concentrating in one particular area, which is the vault area, 1:1 exact replica of their target's private reservoir, full credit goes to Team B, and some unlucky roots that needs to work round-the-clock. While Kris busied himself inside the area, his brothers lounging in the sofas that directed on his direction, a table located right in front of them, more scribbling, papers and blueprints, laptops on standby, bottles and bottles of drink (with and without alcohol), loads of nachos and chicken buckets.

"The alarm probably went off because you losers think this is some kind of high-school cafeteria!"  
_"You dimwit!_ I'm waiting for ten whole fucking minutes to gulp down my nachos-stuffed-throat!"  
"Yeah Kris, you'll be dealing with Kai's fandom if he died of suffocation,"  
"Let them deal with my fandom,"

Kris said while finally joining his brothers in the sofa, lump his tall body in it and stuffing his mouth with crumbles of nachos, he purposefully bumps his lanky legs with Chanyeol's out of annoyance and just pure fun.

"That consists of drunk, unstable teenagers and loaded, desperate housewives. So fierce,"

 _"Vault scene, from the top,"_ Kyungsoo said while exhaling, a smile somehow slipped through his heart-shaped lips, but clearly trying to oppress it. He looked like he exhausted through the bones, drenched. But, he looked much more alive, probably because spending more time interacting with actual human beings, especially his own brothers; It became a cycle for him, he'll be a Walking Dead in the early prep days, reversed cycle to a somewhat human being on the end, and it went on a loop every time.

"Can't we just run-through everything and discuss it scene by scene first?"  
"That's my initial thought Kris, you're the one that claimed about wanting a reenactment right after you burst here, fashionably late,"  
"At least I’m fashionable, Soo. Fine. I'll do it later, I just want to time myself with this brand new door, good job by the way, Chan,"  
"No probs. A friend of a friend of mine is the original manufacturer, I can get a hold of it after some push, thank Jongin,"

Kai cheers to that, stuffing himself with more chicken and cola, it would be a miracle not for him not to pass out at the first chance he gets. Kyungsoo probably notices this, takes away the bucket and replaces it with Kai's file bundle. He gets a sympathethic pat from Chanyeol.

"Ok, grab the notes, from the top guys : _21:00_ ,"

And that's how it starts.

"I will breach the last money transfer before exactly 21:00. I'll switch up with you guys before the service elevator," Jongin said, still eyeing the bucket.

"Me and my guys will take the money box and switched it up with mine, and you'll take it from there," Chanyeol said, he's onto his second-half of his pack of beer in one seating. One thing for sure, Chanyeol is a heavy drinker, and it takes a whole lot more to actually tips him off, and that's also why no one bothers to remind him about workplace drink regulations.

"And Xiumin's boys will secure the perimeter while we're at it, the card and codes will be generated from them, is it save to assume the total time from the switch in the service elevator, walking through the outside corridor, into the office, and inside the elevator, five minutes? Can you do that?" Kyungsoo said, busied himself with his many notes and files around him, rechecking everything. His hands automatically grabbing Nachos.

"Our time from the last exercise was around seven, we probably need to make a the switch more efficient, Chan?"

"I'll take care of it," 

"The retina scan and the fingerprints of the guards, how's the staking group so far, Jong? No likely future problem, I hope?"

"I reviewed all the rotating guards around that wing, I don't think it will be a problem. They came from various background, bouncers, security services, etc but ended up being Kangta's men, barbaric from the likes of it, but no-brainers nonetheless. We can acquired it before hand, anyway, so you can leave it to me,"

"Ok, so, continue," Kyungsoo said, still take notes on any single details.

"Yeah, let's assume, we have all the ingredients, Me and Amber going to the private elevator inside the office with the money box that will contain Yuta to control the weight alarm, then we'll open it with security codes, fingerprint scan, and retina scan. Inside, I'll shut down the elevator, we'll open the openings that is located right above, we'll come out and get down from the elevator void without activating the heat and weight alarm on the vault's floor by turning off the elevator all together. And so we're already at the hell's door,"

"Ok, easy so far. How long will that take?"  
"Ten? its 25 meters down, Soo, you do the math,"  
"Too long, too slow, cut that short. I've seen you and your team's track record Kris. Chan, help him out in here as well. Continue,"

"Ok, the vault. As you can see here, gentlemen, 24-bolt Diebold vault door, made out of iron rod mix, with two-linked combination system and with four movement time lock, complete with its sound sensors.Yuta and Amber will take care the two-linked combination system in sync, while I'll deal with the fourmovement time-lock and the sound sensor first. To get into the system inside though, we need something to cut the outer layer of the iron rod mix,"

"We can cut it by thermal-lance torch, it's stronger than the old oxy-fuel torch. No biggie, we just need to recalculate the weight in the money box so it won't trigger the weight alarm," Chanyeol responds to that, shrugging his shoulder like its nothing.

"Time?"  
"Ten minutes max, this one I could make it faster than that,"  
"You better be," Kyungsoo give Kris an alarming note, before continuing the whole runthrough, 

"Now, the inside,"

"There will be two major things that needs to be taken care of : the cash itself and the private deposit boxes of each family,"  
"The cash from the casino and the auction most likely will be stored in the same place, in this seperate room over here, inside the vault. It shouldn't be a big deal unlocking the cash room, private boxes however will be trickier,"

"How're we doing about the strategy, Jong? Fingerprints?"

"That seventeen fucking head family? Even upon hearing it my blood boils. Best way to approach this still doing the same old same old, staking will be much harder since we're dealing with the family head, but profiling still possible, and we could go from there. Still need a lot of precautions though, I'm not risking my team for this shit,"

"We won't, we all put in the same boat here," Kyungsoo stopped for a moment thinking, "It probably is wiser to put a detail on standby with team A, they do, put their head inside a hungry lion,"

"Always a knight in shining armor, Kyungsoo,"

"And so if we get all the finger prints, how much time do you need to open everything?"

"Caliberating the codes, its a six digit so it probably going to cost me a minute, it took another 30sec for the system to scan the fingerprint. 12.7min if me and Amber both did it at the same time,"

"Still excluding the time to rearranging the money. 40 something minutes from 21:00, and we're still not out, this is bad timing guys,"

"We'll try to knick knacks around, just continue Soo,"  
"Ok, let's say the money is in our hands already. Kris?"

"We can bring the whole thing by three different money cart in the same time, since the alarms on that area is disabled anyway, we could use the elevator up. We'll freeze the cctv footage for awhile to go across the hall, we'll reach the service elevator, and we're gone! It's ok, Soo. Yesung will disable the service elevator, and we'll be gone where we came! We will be out of the compound before your big finale at 22:00. Everything will work out in the end,"

"You know, if even you can't cocked this one up, I'm starting to ger worried," Jongin replied Kris's last statement that sounded more like a self-assuring rather than encouragement.

They all fell silent after that, everyone busy recreating every possible scenario in their own head. They always infamously meticulous on rechecking everything and conducting preparations, which is why their father now already trusted them on designing their own systems and plots, only come several times to makes sure they're on the right track. But since its no ordinary mission, doing something extra won't hurt.

"Let's say we amazingly survived this, guys, we deserved a raise, a holiday and lots of drinks," Kris brakes of their train of thoughts, bring up his glass for a cheer, a small tradition that they did after finishing an agreeable runthrough and plotting. Four different glasses with four different drinks meets followed by a clanking sound, the meeting come to an abrupt end, before their next one.

"Think again," Chanyeol said finally after putting down his glass, his huge grin displayed on his coying face, "The bos won't give us a raise dumbass, we're lucky he still allowed us to live in his house,"

"Ok guys, on to the plan B,"

The chicken bucket was abandoned after awhile.

***** 

 

**Interpol South Asia HQ, Hong Kong  
D-15**

_"What do you think, something important happened?"_  
_"Guess so, they're bringing the big leagues,"_  
_"Is it true? Rumor has it we're taking down something huge,"_

Murmurs and not-so-discreet hushed going on throughout the meeting today. It's a beautiful day, sun shines and the weather is nice outside, but does not really affected the mood inside the room. All the available analysts, profilers, field agents were called. The room is a bit cramped up by the number, but more by the tensed situation. All the supervisors from every team of every division stands around the room, leaning to the walls. The head supervisor come inside, followed by several people and complete silence right after the sound of a closing door.

"Listen everyone, we have a new assessment,"

He paused, bulding anticipation with silence, he continued.

"Two weeks from now, there will be a huge meeting for seventeen mob families from around the pacific region, in the opening of Wynn Paradise Macau. I won't deal enough with the details, your team captain will reveal to you soon enough;

This will probably one of our biggest findings in recent years if we managed to pull this off. As you probably knows or will know in an instant, that if we able to pull it off, this could put an end towards many unresolved cases. Money laundering, human trafficking, drug trafficking, weapon smuggling, and many other dark businesses that made them who they are. This mission will be our top priority;

And that is why, we will have a guest straight from the top, to lead this particular mission. You will do everything as he said, and we will accommodate him in every way to accomplish this task. That is all. The floor is yours kid,"

A tall and broad guy came, bowed slightly to the head supervisor before taking his place in front of the room. His pale face looked like a lost vampire compared to the other agents on the room that spent their days on scrambling the streets of Hong Kong. He scans the floor before talking, his voice is calm, a quality that is rare considering his age.

"My name is Sehun. I will be your team captain for this mission, let's make several things clear. I don't care what name you'll be calling me outside the clock, but you will call me Team Captain. Yes I'm a big shot. Yes I am younger that most of you. But no, I am my own credit, and every bad rumor that you will hear about me is true, especially if you try to fuck up this mission. That’s the only formality that I will allow. Nice weather today, Let's get started,"

*****

Sehun came back to his hotel room when he noticed that somebody already in his room. He tensed, his reflex went straight to his .45 Glock that wrapped up nicely in his back-carrier. Right when he started to checked the room one by one, a trigger was pulled and a gun was pointed at his temple. He freezes and almost went into alert-mode, if he doesn't see the mirror that reflected his suitor's image.

"Put that thing away, before I blew your head off," Sehun said, his voice doesn’t shiver despite the obvious danger that he’s in.  
"Said the guy with a gun pointed at his head," His opponent retorted, bemused by the reply.  
_"What do you want, Aeris?"_

Aeris pulled the gun away – Sehun’s back up revolver that he’s pretty sure was save inside a mobile-save below his bed – and throw it in Sehun’s bed that was stacked with Sehun’s early outfit vaganza. He then went to the fridge and opening it, taking one of Sehun’s perfectly lined and taste-coordinated collection of bubble tea. Who knows how long the snitch stayed in his hotel room. Sehun doesn’t budge from his initial place, trying to read his opponents next move.

"Say, I like your opening speech today, Cap. Oh so intimidating and awe-inspiring,"  
"I don't even want to know how you know all of that,"

"I particularly like that part when you say~ _I am my credit_ , woof! I know I got my chills," Aeris drag all the clothes down the floor, seating himself in the bed, leg-crossed, his face now addressing Sehun with his very own chocolate mint with white pearl bubble tea in hand. He continued after a slurp, "When, we both knew that's complete _whack_. That's ok, _big shot_ , you know your secret save with little old me. Sure it lacks a bit motivational push if you said you trade your soul with me for some information and your family practically bribes your way into El Dorado,"

"I'm asking one more time, Aeris, _what do you want_ ,"

Sehun answered with a hitch in his voice, he knew better not to give in into the double-daggered serpent, he’s the resident profiler after all, but Aeris is a whole different level from all the criminal masterminds that he’d taken over the years. He still manages to tick his most sensitive spot without breaking a sweat.

"You know, leverage. Let's call it an eye for an eye, eh?"  
"What kind of leverage? I don't speak binary, Aeris, you need to speak up,"

"Your mission today. _I want in_. I need access to Macau Paradise on D-Day, Interpol’s of course. In return, I'll slip on you some good stuffs that I heard,"

This earned a puzzled reaction from Sehun, along with an arched eyebrow. This is a new information indeed.

"Why? You never went on site. You let your pawns do that for you,"  
"I am a couch potato on every Thursdays, thanks. But I want to do some talent scout, and probably getting a date,"

"Pfft, that's new. What, you're going with a tux and Limo?" Sehun answered half-heartedly, scowling after imagining Aeris ever managed to get into other human being in a personal level. Aeris that usually plastered an unreadable mask suddenly flashed with anger, "I won't know Sehun. I didn't go to a Prom, I worked my ass of so I could eat out of a dumpster,"

Before he manages to peeled even further, Aeris’s 1000-face masks is back, making it unreadable as usual, and made Sehun think the previous expression is in his own imagination.

"Should I cry or this is one of your story tricks?"

Aeris finished the bubble tea with another continuous slurps, put the used plastic glass to the table and went right next to the window, probably trying to position himself around the surrounding buildings. He continues while observing the far below passerbys in the pedestrian path, enjoying a walk in the nice weather, without trying to bother looking at Sehun.

"You know, the problem with your kind, Sehun? You always thinks that you need to take pity on people who's lower than you. You think empathy could cure cancer. Money does, you should know that,"

"Well, some doctors might disagree on that, Aeris,"

"I beg the differ. They do, in fact. That's why there are VIP rooms in hospitals, and anywhere in the world,"

Aeris's poker face was livened by the sparks and glints that reflected by the hotel window, he continued talking, more to himself at times rather than to Sehun. A storm suddenly blares from afar, unforeseen by anyone, the clear sky suddenly darkens by murky colors of a possible rain. 

"Do you know what money equal to? _Lives_. Do you know what's more powerful than that? _Data, information_. Those shady secrets you keep trying to hide. Do you know what's that equal to? Power. _Limitless power_. Want to know why I need to go there? I want those VIP people see how those power taken from them, make them _kneel and beg_ ," 

"And you really think I'll let you do that?" Sehun answered.  
"Of course. By the way, what color brooch do you think I should get?"

Sehun's headache had just become worse.

***** 

**Encore Hotel / Regular Suite**

_"So, what's taking you so long? Why didn't you crack it yet?"_  
"Not so quick, you know I can't be chased around,"  
"Oh, I know exactly what will. Do you want to see? I can do it over the phone,"  
"A.... Alright, I'm sorry. I'll do as you says, but I really need to take some time,"  
"I'll wait, Ao. Fucking do it, now," __

__*****_ _

__**18:00 / Windshaft somewhere in Macau Paradise / Team B** _ _

__Chanyeol is now hugged by the dark, cold, metal. He's been staying there for awhile now, eyeing the far exit, waiting for instructions._ _

___"[You're up, Chan],"_  
"[Copy that],"_ _

__He pushes the bag in front of him, a dragged sound echoes throughout the empty airshaft, another sound, and in a swift move Chanyeol manages to open the air vent, he then make his way out._ _

___"[You guys better don't slack on me],"_  
_"[When we ever did that to you, Chan?]"_  
"[Uh, just a while ago? Amphitheatre? Anyway, out where I come?],"  
_"[Yes, just get it done and leave. So, how's there? like, won't it get warmer?],"_  
"[Not really. It got more cramped],"  
_"[Tell you what, at least you don't come in a moving meat-packed freezer],"_  
"[Much better],"  
_"[Be ready for the next, yeah?]"_

__Xiumin just gone, probably juggling around a gazillion other things. Chanyeol was crawling along the shaft before he stopped all of a sudden, a voice, not familiar enough but he would recognize it anywhere, after all, its only been a couple of hours. He smiled to himself, he moved closer to the opening, not too close, but enough to get a clear conversation. He doesn't know what's this is all about, but he figure it's damn interesting. He'll blame his never-ending restless brain later. The voice become clearer as he closed up the distance a notch._ _

__Chanyeol slowly looked at his wristwatch, the numbers glowing in a dim red inside the cold void, he grins triumphantly at the readings. He still got time._ _

__*****_ _

____"[Ok, now where are you?]"__  
"[Shit, I think I lost count on the columns],"  
_"[Chan what happened to you tonight, pal? You're not high, right?]"_  
"[Believe me, Xiu, if I'm high, I'm most definitely not going to be here, let alone crawling inside a wind shaft. My Woodstock years was over,"  
_"[Why don't you go back, and recount?],"_  
"[What? Crawling backwards? No thank you. I'm good over here. You can tell Kyungsoo to pester other people. Bye]," 

__At that, Chanyeol just cut the line. Xiumin probably one of the most in helpful person, but pressed by thin metal plates, he doesn't have anything else but his voices inside his own head. He's on his own in this cold dark void, left only by guts and dim lighting every so often that perks in between every openings that signifies another room._ _

__He closes his eyes, trying to count everything by memories. Chanyeol probably was not given with a photographic memory, but he likes details and he's been trying to stricken his discipline since it goes by being a renowned con artist. Chanyeol just finished his job, and already in the way for another one. Being the semi-field agent amongst all the active field peoples, made him to get used to transport by using voids, shafts, empty structures, even inside boxes to avoid human contacts. Not that he minds of course, he trusts the cold stills concrete better than the things that was injected with soul inside. More manageable and reliable. But duty calls, and he needs it for a change, he's a restless being anyway._ _

__After several times recounting alone, he decided the room that he wanted is indeed right next to him, so he rustled there, peaking at the insides, nodding triumphantly, taking his screw driver from underneath his sleeves and begin opening his exit way, Thank God for basic training._ _

__The room was indeed the inside of an empty kitchen pantry, filled with overflowing amount of kitchen supplies. He then discovered the box that was being left by Team C before, a hotel service attire and some other stuffs. Satisfied, he locked the door and changed._ _

__He went outside the pantry to a huge and busy kitchen, passer-bys in whites hurried on and on, people shouting names and orders, smokes puffed from all over the room, sounds of clanking metals, cutting boards, mixers and other cooking activities creating havoc. It’s practically a war-zone._ _

___“Hey, yo!”_  
_“Me?!”_  
“Yeah, _you!_ Do you see me talking to a cabbage? Bring this to table 61, and do me a favor and kick his ass if he makes another request, will you?!”  
“No prob, Boss,”  
“That’s _chef_ for you, rookie,”  
“Right there with you, _Chef boss_ ,” 

__He brings the plate outside with a clear resolution of not taking it to the requested table and probably finding an empty closet to finish the dish. He hasn’t eaten dinner after all, and the stomach call what it wants. He’s in the hall right now, the restaurant is in the far left, but he needs to go to the opposite direction to get where he want. He skims the place to find the right place to start eating, before there’s a voice calling him once again from behind._ _

__“Hey are you from the kitchen? My margarita hasn’t come yet, I even finished my entries, and I’m rather pissed,”  
“I’m sorry sir, I’ll get it for you in a minute,”_ _

__At that Chanyeol turned back to get into the kitchen so that the man would shut up, and he faced to the caller, thinking he'll face Gordon Ramsay's doppelganger for another outburst, but he’s stunned at the realization on who's he been talking too. This is exactly one of the main reason he'd rather crawling with the spiders in the dark rather taken the path under the sun._ _

___“Why, this is a nice surprise, Phoenix,”_  
“Hey, uh, Yixing. Nice meeting ya,”_ _

__Zhang Yixing as in the only heir of the Zhang family, and apparently, one of Chanyeol’s con victim. His family, his father Zhang Yifeng to be more spesific, the mob boss that ruled the entire Beijing underworld and its respective areas around, personally bought the Begum Blue Diamond Necklace Set of Her Highness Princess Aga Khan in a private auction in Sotheby's, London, to celebrate the anniversary of _'the family business'_ that has been passed on to some generation. Long story short, as Aeris had put it, Yixing's father is not particularly happy at the reveal, and that just put some serious price for his head at the black market. It's one of the longest time Chanyeol needs to cool of at his house._ _

__“So, which one is your target this time? Should I be excited for the auction, then?” Yixing said calmly, with no venom nor sarcasm in his voice, as if trying to engage to an old friend. Yixing had this thing, Chanyeol thought, that he's always in a 24/7 zen-induced diet. Even when he met him for a second and the third time, he doesn't leave an impression he'll be off giving Chanyeol a personal vendetta, which made Chanyeol avoided him as a target. Probably had to do with all the taichi and meditation he did that Chanyeol once witnessed. But never trust the calm, dark waters, they said._ _

__“Hahaha. _Please don’t kill me_ ,” Chanyeol answered, his expression showed a midst of of dumbstruck, nervous, and ironically laughing his fate. The last thing that he needs is facing the wrath of his former victim who happens to be the direct descendant of one of the mafia heads, “So, uh, you’re here for the, uh, family meeting?”_ _

__“I have no idea how do you know that, but I guess you have your own method. But no, my father is. I’m here as his plus one, as always. I don’t need to ask you what’s you’re here for, then?”  
“Hey, bro, I’m really sorry about, you know, last time, and some other time,” and some other near future, but Chanyeol can't really say that, he just managed an empty nervous giggle._ _

__“About what? About you conned me for about roughly twenty million dollar, the least?” Yixing playfully said with his Buddha-like demeanor while Chanyeol sweats to the core at the innocent bystander. Such a rare quality, considering the guy he currently facing practically reign over Jinrong area._ _

__“That and I kinda steal some food from your kitchen,”_ _

__“It’s ok. Rather hilarious any way, I’m amused. It’s rather funny, I actually need to see my father being embarrassed more often. I pretty pleased with the imitation, I managed to sell it in black market, and they bought the shit, so still a win-win. Some days you win, some days you lose, that's how money works. Can't get to attach to it. Tell you what,” Yixing stopped, still looking at Chanyeol, “You want a side job?”_ _

__“Ok this is funny, I’m having déjà vu right now. Can you believe you’re not the first person offering me job today? I should’ve rob casinos more often,” Chanyeol cursed at his slipping tongues, this is the other reason why he's not a field-agent, lacking on mid-conversation improvisation._ _

__“So you’re robbing casinos as well? That’s fun. How much you’re aiming at? Good margin for all the trouble, i hope?” Yixing caught Chanyeol by surprise at his retort, probably about how suprisingly light he taking everything. But if you take it as a business opportunity, it is rather promosing, probably that's why Yixing is really attached to the idea._ _

__“Are we good? I’m really in the middle of something. Do you still need your margarita or nah?” Chanyeol tries to escape Yixing as best as he could, afraid someone else notices him and starts doing a talent scouts all over again. Yixing grabs him by the shoulder, halting him from moving._ _

__“Hey! The offer still available. I’m a business man after all. I’m serious about this, I could get you some serious buyer with my connection. The new rising emperors all over Asia! And you don’t have to worry about my dad, he won’t bother you, I don’t live in his basement anymore, I have my own empire you know,”_ _

___“Gee thanks. Ok, now I’m off,”_  
“Not so fast. Sell me the real one, or I’ll expose your Con,”  
“Real, right, I mean... _What?!”_  
“Dead real. Don’t you hear I’m a business man? Sell me the real one. I could be your endorsement agent, plus investor. Come on, 30-70?” 

__Dumbfounded by the offer and all the consequences that follows, Chanyeol just stands there, mouth slightly opened. Making an unauthorized replication and selling it individually itself is dangerous, selling the original is on a whole different level of rouge-like behaviour. If what Aeris predicts is true, that his family knew all along that he's been involved with ghost-dealing activities, they won't let this particular act swing by their head. His father more than likely to locked him up in one of his wine cellars until he nicely fermented, a scenario that almost happened after Kris dumped Kyungsoo in nearby waters after he beat Kris at chess, if not for his mother and his constant sobbing for food, he still probably be there rotting._ _

__Right about when Yixing tried to open his mouth, probably trying a deal-breaker, another player come at hand, calling Yixing's name from the end of the corridor, earning a distraction that caught Yixing, and made an escape for Chanyeol to slip and get away, not looking back even once._ _

___“Yixing-ge!”_  
_“Sehun!”_ _ _

__“20-80, still negotiable! _The offer is real!_ ” Yixing still shouts when Chanyeol flashes in the nearby door, chuckles at the sudden triggered reaction. Sehun looked at Yixing questioningly, also tried to see who's the other person that he's been trying to reach._ _

___“Who’s the guy?"  
“My future business partner. What's up?  
“Nothing, I’m heading to the theatre, we just happened to bumped into each other . You coming?”_

__“Nah, I’m still finishing my late lunch, I came here after dropping my old man to the meeting, he can’t get anywhere by himself now. They’re still waiting for people to come, Kangta’s not here yet, they said. By the way, nice vault you got here, I checked it earlier. Some real asset,”_ _

__“What? This is our first meeting after years, and you started talking business, really Hyung?”_ _

__“Everything is worth something, Sehun. You can’t always follow our parents way of dealing things, there are more efficient and less, let’s say, collateral damage, to be prosperous and powerful,”_ _

__Sehun snorts at the older's remarks. Despite being a very calculated and cold mind behind every work calls, Yixing always finds his purpose in the path of enlightment. Those types of people is not rare in the top one percent of the food-chain, especially if you take accounts on some of the heavy hitters. They always guilt-trip you into an understanding on the greater good, since all they did was crushing what's right underneath them as a necessary feat, and to compensate their damage, they'll donate half their wealth for some humanitarian cause. Its not an ideal lifestyle, he once said to Sehun, but its better than what's initially been offered to him._ _

___Better than gain your freedom out of Hell by binding your soul to Lucifer himself_. Sehun smiled bitter at the thought._ _

__“Why don’t you go to the meeting instead and tell those people that, man? They’re probably thrilled hearing your rant. Worst case scenario probably crossed from the inheritance list. Come on, I’ll take you to your table before going to the theatre. Let’s catch up, huh?”_ _

__"All right. How's your sister been doing?"_ _

__"Still a pain in the ass, pardon the language, but you can have her if you want,"_ _

__At that, Yixing forgot about his Margarita._ _

__*****_ _

__**Team D / The Golden Room / 21:00** _ _

__

__Kyungsoo walks side by side with Mu Lan who casually talks with either him or Jaebum (the guy who fetch them from the casino bar, he learnt the name by one of Mu Lan's coversation), as if this is a walk in the park for her._ _

__"Had somewhere else to go?" Mu Lan said without looking at Kyungsoo, notices he glances at his wristwatch every so often._ _

__"Depends,"_ _

__"You might want to toned that down," she replied, "Our host is not particularly happy being a second option,"_ _

__They arrived in front of a huge and luxurious looking red tinted mahogany door, completed with a traditional and intricate chinese carvings. It was guarded by two heavily built man, less like a bouncer, more like a perfect candidate for SEAL Team Six, complete with a military styled haircut. Jaebum nods to the guard._ _

__Jaebum knocks before opening the door. The room is as grandeur as the door, ceilings high above while the room itself is large and spacious, with no window nor hole whatsoever inside the room, the CCTVs existence mocks and the lack of furniture made it both grand and intimidating. The floor was covered by a combination of red and gold carpet, the only other ornaments however was the humongous crystal chandalier that hangs proudly on the middle of the room, right atop a big, long wooden table that now is surrounded by peoples sitting around it, sums of many stands nearing the wall, as if giving space to the middle crowd, their expression no other than alert._ _

__Wynn Paradise Macau screams several things in every corner of its surroundings : grand, exquisite, over-the-top and exotic. It carved lusciously and envisioned in every design, every tinker, every furniture. But this room is in a whole different level. Its very personal. Its a canvas of its personality and ego. It intimidate and teases you at the same time. It felt that they stepped into an enemy line, a foreign territory, it demands attention and recognition._ _

__The people surrounds the table are more than a couple dozen, some making civil conversation, the others doesn't even bother since they are lost in their own head, but the tension that radiated from that particular table is unmistakable. One thing for sure, they're waiting for something or someone._ _

__One particular guy, emanates commanding aura, sitting in the edge of the table, he sits at the high chair, towering as if its his throne, drinking the tension that runs on the air that could be cut by knives. He notices the newcomers, the glints was amiable, even from a long shot._ _

___"Welcome to my humble home,"_ _ _

__The man stands, made a better lighting for himself, he has a tall figure, sharp square jaw but clean shaved. The other people that surrounds the table now Kyungsoo recognized from all his time doing his own homework for the mission : the mob's head families. Missing several person, but still predictable, since several of them probably preoccupied by the auction, and more likely by Team A. Kangta is also another thing that missing from this meeting._ _

__Kyungsoo notices all the people around, Chaerin current head of the Lee, mostly control weapons and drug smuggling in and out of Shanghai and its surrounding areas, even more ruthless than his predecessors; Hyorin, control almost every casino and brothel in Beijing; Nick Hun, responsible for supplying human trafficking and illegal organ transaction from Thailand to East Asia._ _

__The list goes on and on._ _

__But still even after acknowledging every single person that are present, he finds the person that currently greeting him much more intimidating than all of them combined. A thought has been crossing Kyungsoo's mind ever since he stepped into the room, he didn't dare to take a look at the possibilities._ _

__The person strodes across the room to meet the newcomer halfway, greeting the lady first. The other people looking at them with a concealed interest, probably wondering who might they be._ _

__"Lady Mu Lan, I understand my nephew is currently preoccupied?"_ _

__"Yes, you don't mind me tagging along, do you? It's quite hypocritical of me if I accompanied my fiance while he asses all the art stuffs that he oh-so-endear, while I can't distinguish which is which,"_ _

__"You're always welcome at my table, Miss,"_ _

__She then went to the table at the nearest available seat, if she knows what kind of environment she's been putting herself, she certainly made a goodjob covering it._ _

__"And what do we have here? Hello, sir. I hope you don't mind my sudden invitation to this little rendezvous? Because from what I understand from my floor-man, you're a high-stake gambler yourself,"_ _

__"None taken, I do hope to fulfill your interest and generosity,"_ _

__"Nonsense," he signaled another space to be filled, and another chair for Kyungsoo to sit, requesting a place next to his very own seat, "I hope this gathering could keep up to your game,"_ _

__Kyungsoo filled the appointed seating, feeling his surroundings looks and sneers of curiosity, his poker face helps him. He scans the room in silence, while the guy seated right next to him glows in a questioning silence._ _

__Nick Hun, apparently as restless as he could get, tapping his fingers to the table, making it echoes throughout the room rhythmically, oblivious on making noises and attention. His host made a liking out of the chandelier, his head pointing upwards, back rested to the high chair, as if ignoring the disturbance._ _

__"Do you need anything, Nick?" Said the person without moving an inch after some time. His face was covered by the light from the chandelier._ _

__"I'm sorry I don't know what makes you think we had all day sipping tea, but I don't. So could you please call Kangta so we could get this over with?"_ _

__Nick said the words with venom, tilting his head while looking at his glass of wine, not caring about the intent stare of the conversation's end recipient. The recipient arching his brow, clearly invoked by the opponent's statement._ _

__"Anyone else?"_ _

__"And no one else notified me about this meeting being a free hearing," Nick Hun continued, probably triggered by the latter's indifferent response, looked straight to Kyungsoo, blatantly dismissing his presence in that table, "Should we get the others as well? I might've just bring my mistress around then,"_ _

__"You should've," Sneers Jun, the son of the ruling mafia of the Tokyo area, he apparently have been keenly observing the situation from the sideway, "But then again, i thought you didn't prefer a miss, Nick. But yes, I do question these peoples credentials,"_ _

__"This guy right here, is here as a personal guest of mine. He's very important as of right now, and hopefully you'll open-handedly accept him, as I to you,"_ _

__"For what?"_ _

__"For our game of course. I'm into team building these days. Every team building needs an ice breaker. A game,"_ _

__Now the host sitting up straight, smiling to Nick Hun, waiting for his response. He looks like a hunter that awaits its prey to catch his bait, fallen to a trap. As if on cue, Nick stands on his feet, flustered and pissed, his face redden with rage and embarassement, he probably noticed how he was played by the host._ _

__"This is complete bullshit, I'm outta here. You said 'as I to you'? You might think you rule the throne when the real one is not present, but don't taste my patience, bud, you go kiss-and-tell the boss that,"_ _

__"You don't want to do that,"_ _

__The host said at last, a flickering glint appears briefly in his eyes, his tone sets in an alarming way. At this point, everyone else was in complete silence, as if fulfilling their duty being a spectator of this whole ruckus, waiting for the inevitable. Nick then continued while pacing away from the table towards the door._ _

__"Yes I do. I'm not sitting around waiting like a fucking strayed dog. My family probably not powerful enough, but I have my pride, prick,"_ _

___"Jonghyun,"_ _ _

__One word from the host, that's enough signal for Jonghyun, the one that's been guarding the door the whole time with a concealed katanas on his both sides, to flashed right in front of Nick's face, his right hand ghosting Nick's movement._ _

__"What the....?" Nick is obviously flustered by the sudden act, he tried pushing his opponent with force, but the latter doesn't even boggled, standing in stilled silence. Admitting his inability to getaway, he turned and shouts at the host, "Ha! You've gotta be kidding me,"_ _

__Not seconds after, Nick already sprint towards the host, full forced and raging fire, before a glimpse later, stopped by force._ _

__Everything since moved both in fragments and glimpses._ _

__With a swift, clean sound of swinging metals, Nick’s head was slithered and catapulted from its already lifeless corpse, blood spurts in every direction from the edge of his capitated neck, before it landed on the floor in a glorifying way. The head of the deceased rolled on the floor while the eyes still opened and quivered in horror only halted by the edge of the table. Another swift sound, Jonghyun already retrieved his katana to his sides once again, his face doesn't show any remorse, or any emotions whatsoever, just standing still, waiting for another instruction._ _

__Before anyone around the table can reacts on anything that just happened, a silent cue from the host, and a sudden blood bath just came like a thunderstorm; silent and still on the inside where everything else came on a whirlwind of destruction. The supposed guards for each of the family clashed with the house's guards that wears an all black, dances in an articulated battle choreography. The air became thick on blood-iron, red liquids spilled everywhere non-stop, while the sound of a desperate gunshots, irons clashed on irons, limbs on limbs, broken bones, heavy breathing, panting, pleas and warcries, mingles into an orchestrated massacre, indicating the spur of the moment._ _

__The bright red rug turns into a darker shades of crimson, liquid seeps into every corner. Countless cadavers displayed in every manner around the floor, while the black guards stands indifferent to everything that surrounds them, they now each located by each guest’s back, all of them pointing weapons, cold. The silent witness to a bloody battle._ _

__The scene went in a blink of an eye. If before the guests were tense, the incident turned them into stone cold. Most of them stay still during the incident, so is Kyungsoo. If the host decided to play, best likely scenarios is to let him. With no bodyguards and no weapon, action guided by adrenaline rush is never a great way to end your own life-line._ _

__"Guys, please. Do return back to your seats,"_ _

__The host says with exhaustion in his voice, he buries his face in his hand before again stroking his hair back, strands of dark brown escapes the swept, the movement was with such force, its fortunate his hairs still attached. Voices starts to waver one by one, starting by the bold and continued like rings of fire, erupting one by one around the table._ _

__"What is this?"_ _

__"You mongrels, I demand answers!"_ _

__"Hahaha! you're a degraded moron, you really want to wage a war against all of us?!"_ _

__An icy crisp and menacing laughter cuts the un going uproar like knives, slashing it into grimacing silence. The laugh however echoes, causing dampening creep into the very corner of your soul, filling it with crippling fear. He gestured innocently as his palms where facing up, as if not knowing what really went wrong._ _

__"Why, you give me no choice. I told you I want to play a game! This is why I told you we need team building, too much distrust,"_ _

__“You batshit nuts, you think, I'm afraid of dying?! I'll drag you to hell if I have to you piece of shit!" Lee Chaerin suddenly stands up, chin held high, her perfectly sculpted face shined through the chandelier’s light, made her face regal and fierce, her eyes unnerved. She ignores completely the katana that rested at her shoulder, directed right to her pulsing vena cava._ _

__"You're not, of course. But I know Sandara is here, Lee. You better be a nice bitch and sit your fucking ass down before I blow your sister's skull,"_ _

__As if erupting, his calm and sly voice was gone, replaced by a fumed fuel tone. His grin is Cheshire-like, wide, crazy, and full of covered mysteries. He immediately realized his sudden swing mood, closed his eyes momentarily while breathing deep and long, controlling his emotions back. His long slender fingers swept his hair back out of frustration,"Shit. Now i need that fucking ice breaker,"_ _

__“You better think again before you do something that you’ll regret later, young man,” Zhang Yifeng, one of the older generations of mob boss who still preferred upheld his position better than fulfilling retirement plan, suddenly putting his word mid-air, warning tone is apparent. He sits right next to Chaerin, signalling her to sit back as well, she didn’t give much of a resistance at the suggestion. Her expression darkened from a definite defeat._ _

__“Bet you didn’t see it coming when you refused your son’s offer to take your place in this meeting, huh, Zhang?”_ _

__He sneered to Zhang Yifeng who now steadily wrenching over his chest, but Yifeng doesn’t give the host the satisfaction of losing, keep his gaze only to spit in his own glass._ _

__“Not for even one second,”_ _

__The host stopped and stared at Zhang Yifeng, as if considering his answers, contemplating. After a while of silent stares from both of them, the host signaled one of his bodyguard to come forward._ _

__"Jonghyun, could you be so kind fetch Kangta here? I think his presence is needed now,"_ _

__Jonghyun bowed a 45-degree angle towards his master before retreating to the door, he turned, signaling his fellow guards to replaced his place momentarily as of opening the door. What he didn't expect was probably someone that came in through the door, as if waiting for the right time to be opened._ _

__The newcomer strides with confidence, with a pressed black suit and a matching shoes, ignoring the whole vaganza around the room that still left intact. A figure that is too familiar to ignore by Kyungsoo, he followed the newcomers movement by his gaze, trying to achieve an eye-contact but failed. The newcomer looked straight to the host's eyes, provoking with electrifying stares, the host was obviously satisfied with the addition, he stared back while standing up._ _

__"Did I crashed your party?" The newcomer asks calmly._ _

__"Great timing, there's just a slot vacant," The host answered, his hand waved to Nick's empty seat. Once the new guests seated, the host pointing at him, introducing the new member to the rest of the room with a large voice, his tone is beyond excited._ _

__"Yunho, ladies and gentleman, the heir of the infamous Black Dahlia, the Robin Hood of our time. I'm sure you all familiar with their frequent heroic acts,"_ _

__"Always the same temperament, Changmin?"_ _

__"We're just about to start on a game, Yunho. Care to join?"_ _

__"I don't see any reason not to,"_ _

__Changmin now put one of his palm in his chin, creating a staged thinking pose, his lips twitched playfully while his eyes mischievously trying to succumb any hope left from the remaining guest._ _

__"I'm thinking about a game. Poker supposed to be a game of luck, don't you think? Luck and bluff, much like what we did for a living. That's what Poker supposed to be,"_ _

__He paused, as if the guest hasn’t really paid any attention to him before. Changmin then put both his hands in Kyungsoo’s shoulders, each giving pressure for emphasize._ _

__"My guest here, decided to make it calculable, eliminating the luck part, that's quite unfair, no?"_ _

__No answer from the audience of course, still the room as quiet as a graveyard._ _

__"So I've been thinking, what should I do to put things in balance again?"_ _

__Another door opening, and one of the guards entered with decks of card. He bowed before trying to announce himself._ _

__"Sir,"_ _

__"Ah, yes, bring this here, will you?"_ _

__"Poker?" Yunho trying to not sounding amused by the random gameplay that his host just suggested. From what Kyungsoo can gathered, his father is obviously not too alienated by the host antics, which then gathered up a gazillion other unanswered questions._ _

__"Poker. But not the usual bet, I'm feeling bored,”_ _

__He puts bullets, one by one to the table, lining it up with a very even gap from each other, while he talked endlessly, his voice stalling and up in the air, leaving a gap for a filled frustration by the listener._ _

__“Let's play a game of the old Russian Roulette....."_ _

__Another bullet._ _

__"We'll bet on how many chance you'll lose on the six gunslot, how's that sound, isn't it thrilling?"  
Another bullet._ _

__"If you win such number, the number will be taken from the six. If you drawed in that number, or if you lose, you'll take that number right away,"_ _

__He finally turning his attention back to the crowd, his face brighter than ever._ _

__"Let's see... now we have 13?"_ _

__Changmin pulled a gun out of nowhere, a Browning, with a swift move shot point blank to the nearest guest from himself, not producing any sound but a hindered gasps from the spectators, taken aback for the action that just occurred. The victim's upper body dropped simultaneously to the table, head facing down, slamming the mahogany table with a heavy thump, the shot wound was small but accurately aimed to his right eye all through his brain, the hollow-point bullets that now inside the victim’s head probably already expanded from its initial impact and blowing the insides, his cornea was torned while spilling blood and it spreads around the table, matching the red wine inside the guests glass._ _

__“I don’t really like this weapon, by the way. Some people call it handy. I call it coward. What’s a shoot without a bang? That’s why I always prefer the old school, “_ _

__He puts down the Browning in front of him, the slim figure of the gun who said to be the Don’s gun because of its reputation of stealth, contrasting the bulky Revolver that he just put right next to it. He scans the whole table once again, an excruciatingly slow game of eeny, meeny, miny, moe._ _

__“Just the way you like it, Right, Mr. Zhang?”_ _

__Another swift hand moves, and this instance followed by a loud cracking sound that boomed in the air, planted to another perfect headshot, with a messier ballistic trauma than before because of its larger calibre. Without no remorse, he’s putting another bullet in his barrel casually.  
No one actually dared to move because of the guards that each appointed right behind the guests, they could fell them ghosting and waiting for any signal for them to do what their master pleases. With this being an unrecorded, private meeting inside a private and secluded compound, no weapon and no communication device whatsoever, they don’t have any other option left but to confides to this Avant-garde crime scene and its temperamental host._ _

__"Fucking nuts!" said one of the guest cannot supress his curses, a common reaction of panic attack._ _

___"11? One more people...."_ _ _

__Changmin swift, glances Kyungsoo that sits still next to his empty chair, Changmin gave a hungry stare, ready to devour, contrasting to Kyungsoo soulless existence. But Changmin knows he already has the answer that he needs, he chuckles as he puts the nuzzle of his gun right in Kyungsoo’s temple, the cold metal made a foreign sensation in his skin. Poker face still being used as a default by Kyungsoo, not unlike the other people around him however._ _

__"You're being too obvious, aren't you, Yunho? I can see he's the only one who could play poker in the family,"_ _

__"You might as well kill me now, and you have that even number,"_ _

__"That's too easy,"_ _

__Changmin once again reclaimed his throne, his cold sneers turned into menacing laughters, sending shivers throughout the room. He retrieved his weapon from Kyungsoo, satisfied by his opponents reply._ _

__"Same scorching eyes. I should've known. Don't worry, i don't want him in the game anyway, did you see how he played? This guy over here, won almost a million in the high roller area, just in mere few hours,"_ _

__"Notify the others, we've got company. Sweep the floors,"_ _

__Another nod from the appointed guard, he was gone from the room. The Golden room once again was swept by silence. No one spoke a word, until a knock and the door opened one more time, Jonghyun has comeback with a huge wooden box, putting it straight in front of Changmin, a grin appeared once again._ _

___"Ah yes,"_ He opened the box, pushing it so the opening now faced towards his guests, the insides waiting to be seen, "Now, Kangta's here. Should we start playing?"_ _

__Kangta's head slanted on the inside, its blood had thicken and gives a deep scarlet look to the plain wooden box._ _

__*****_ _

__**21:30 / Black Dahlia Macau's Safe House / Team E** _ _

__The water has been running for quite a while now, hitting the bottom of the sink in a rythmic forces, creating sound that echoes and filled the empty bathroom. I don't mind that much, anything that could distract me from driving insane alone. My mind had been buzzing non-stop for some month, and tonight is the pivoting scene. Any other sound than the beeping sound of com could easily win me over at this point._ _

__My phone suddenly went into vibration, and i impulsely picked it up, knew to well about the caller. Since I called him in a good hundred calls to reaches him already._ _

___There goes my zen moments._ _ _

__"[Hyung, Kangta's dead. Kill-shot. Changmin finished him before going to the Golden Room. Kyungsoo just been summoned there],"_ _

__I heard a muttered cuss from the other end. This is why I spent a good half of my life trying to control my nephews uncontrollable mouths._ _

___"[I'm almost there. Did any of your guys see the footage?]"_ _ _

_"[Not before I could prevent it. No],"_

_"[That's good, we don't want to cause havoc before else. Remember our mission, Xiu. Just make sure my other sons safety. Let me worry about Kyungsoo],"_

_"[Did you just, changed the plan? I don't think this is a good idea, hyung],"_

__I now heard my brother's addicting laugh. Full force, but I know better it was battered with the slightest irony. My brother is as loud and an emmitting force as the sun, him tainted with negativity is like an eclipse, a rare occurrence that is cold and never goes unnoticable. At least not from me._ _

_"[Our whole life is about bad ideas, Xiu. Sorry I couldn't get you out of it. Anyway, I'm almost at the checking gate],"_

He stopped. I almost wanted to blurt out something but I halted myself, waiting. I heard he exhaled, a long heaving one. I could just pictured him looking on the far end, reaching to think.

_"[Keep the sky clear, Uminnie. Hang in there just a while more]"_

"[You never called me that anymore, Hyung]," 

A scoff. A lingering feeling pooled in my gut, tucking it like a strap jacket, strangling my lungs. 

_"[And lets hope this is not the last. We'll finish this tonight, Xiu],"_

"[I take your word on that, Hyung],"

My brother cut the call first, leaving me alone with nothing but a silent phone and the sound of running water that still resonated around, happy to be once again the loudest in the room. 

__*****_ _

I apologized to the busy com-room. 

I'm back after awhile, spending a good minute to think while washing my hands - should've been squeegee-clean by now - then getting back to the com-room. He was welcomed by two of his personal assistant, Hae-chan and Joy, who basically helps him to keep up on hundreds of frames of surveillance camera that needs to be covered in that vast area. They’re one of the best at their age, a soon to be field agent, also another reason for them to look at the action as close as possible.

"Xiu, you didn't even spend five minutes for toilet break," Blurted Haechan from the sides of his mouth, his eyes moved from one monitor to the other.

"A lot can happened in five minutes,"

"Yes, like actually taking a break," said Joy while laughing.

"How's the floor? Did Yunho Hyung arrived just in time?"

"He just went inside the gate,"

"Ok, thanks guys, can you give me the stat?"

They then took turns on reporting the overall situation, each eager to finish the others sentence, too much excitements that goes well with the sensation of new experience.

 _"Holy shit, did you see that?_ It was like ... watching mission impossible live. I can't breath, do you see me breath?"  
"Look at that slick moves tho, gosh, they're like _the best of the best!_ "  
_"Jeez I really can't wait to get out there~"_

I laughed at their enthusiasm, gave each of them a pat while grabbing one of the opened Pringles in the table. Eating does soothes nerves lots of time, this time is no different.

"Where do you guys want to be placed anyway?"  
"Ho, jeez, I mean, I don't know,"  
"You do realize you're talking to the guy who did all the recruiting job right?"

Their answers are lost in an immediate blur, humming in the background, while I saw my brother walk galavantly inside one of the empty halls inside the Wynn Macau, who obviously just gave a wink to the camera before continued walking to his destination. His words still rummaging my head for sometime. 

"So, that’s that, I mean is that too much?” Joy talked nonchalantly, apparently she hasn’t stopped mumbling since I first came to a trance.  
“Huh. Oh, not really,”  
“Anyway, Hyung, why do you do this? I mean, don't you ever want to get back to the field? I mean, I heard you're a field also once," Asked Haechan, interests and admiration filled his face 

"I was. But I guess, I'm better at this. And those guys could cover everything anyway. The field no longer needed me," I shrugged, hoping the detoured answer stopped them from asking a follow-up question. And its not, sadly.

_"Why did you leave the field?"_

The question was left there, hanged, waiting to be answered. It's not that he doesn't want to answer it, really, he's been itching to. Always want to share it, but something holding it in. The memory has been his power source for years to go on, he doesn't want to let go. Or, probably just because everytime someone asks me that particular question, my mind went on a dazed, lulled by fragments of memories. 

_Xiumin could feel his bare feet touches a cold wet, and probably molded, concrete floor. He however, cannot see his surroundings because of the blindfold on him. He was seated, plain metal chair from the feels of it, his hands was both strapped in each sides of him, unmoved no matter how he loosen it. He did his best to conceal any panic attack that might hit him anytime. Suppressing the shivers that tingles him all through every inches of his bone._

_A sound is registered in his brain now. After what felt like a century after him knocked out of his very body and left alone in the dark, he heard a crieking sound of rusty metal door opening, and some steps followed after. He could make a hushed voice of something along the lines of 'this is him' and 'get out of my face'. Another steps, he then felt a force, dragged his chair by the head along with him, he then putted back. Another silence. He can't really stopped his cold sweats running along his temple._

_"Who are you?" A voice asking, gruff and unbelievably low. This is it, his host._  
_"No one," Xiumin surprised he manages to answer the sudden question, despite the choked sound he just produced._  
_"No one didn't just aimed a HK416 Assault Rifle to my house, surpassing my bodyguards, and entered my inner garden, kid. Who sent you?"_  
_"No one,"_

_His blindfolds ripped from him, he almost stumbled front if he was not attached to the chair. Xiumin was welcomed by a stinging light, he winced at the sight, trying as much to adjust to the brightness that was presented right before him. His eyes cannot really make at anything yet, but he could see a figure standing behind the source of the light. Another question was thrown at him._

_"You're sent here to kill me, I get it. You're not the first person who wanted to kill me, and you're not going to be the last,"_

"…."

_Remembering something that his father once told him, Xiumin tried to avoid his interogator, his gaze now falls to the floor. He felt a hand in his chin, forcing him to held his head. He is now face to face with his opponent, looking directly into his eyes, hell ablaze inside, roaring to be unleashed. A cold chuckle._

_"Not seeing me doesn't make me won't kill you. I'm no street thug, kid. I'll kill you whenever I feel like it,"_

_"Sir, someone just escape with her, we put some guys to run after them," A stranger's voice intrudes the grim picture. Xiumin now could hear blood rushing from his head inside, he gulped._

_"Ho. This is getting amusing. Breakout mission. So, who are you? The prince charming or the martyr?"_

_"I'll see you in hell," He bites. Not Xiumin's best retort considering his situation, but he sure is proud for what he did. A smirk now visible in front of him, showing a predator-like grin_

_"You will. But first, I'll make you beg me to ship you straight there,"_

_A pause._

_"Ice him,"_

__"That's a story for another time,"_ _

__I said, trying to be as light as possible. Possibly for another life. I mum at myself while waving my right hand, shooed them to work. If they sensed my slight mood change, they sure didn't let it bother them, because they go straight to chirping around once again. Sure is a bless to get assistants as gullible as them._ _

__A chocked gasps turned his alert mode on._ _

_"Hey hyung, is that....?"_  
"Shit. This is sooner than I thought,"

Several bunch of guys in uniforms with big bold letters written in their back that mocked me into oblivion, appeared in several different frames, from several different entrances. They move in swift ghosts, weapons in tact. No one has yet realized their presence yet from any of the guests. He could gather glimpses of his teams, scattered. He switched his eyes to the time. Interpol and their dramatical ways to disrupt their borrowed time. My mind races in mayheim. Anytime now.  
I breathed as much air before pressing the com. 

__"[Blue code, I repeat, _Blue code_. Team A to D _abandon ship_. E's, _evacuation mode_. Make sure everyone around Golden Room to move away, don't use its exit route],"_ _

__I could sense the shocked stares that directed at me from the both of them, but they soon jabbed at each other before talking to their own coms, quickly set the pace on the already discussed back-up scenario. A rushed conversations starts to be throwned, everyone is busy on their own line. I'm happy enough i got a good intern._ _

____"[Xiu, I'm spotting Interpol's Helicopter, more people will join the party, should I take it down?"__  
"[No. Just keep it on sight, Hyukjae Hyung. Did you bring the Ghost Assassin with you?]"  
_"[I'm using it right now],"_  
"[Can you see the outside route from the Golden Room?]"  
_"[Crisp clear],"_  
"[Keep an eye on Yunho and Kyungsoo when they get out. Wait for my cue],"  
_"[Roger that],"_

__I closed the line. Looking at each and every frame and every monitor, registering everything to get into perspective. He could feel his personal mobile phone vibrates in his pocket, knew very well who's the sender._ _

___Don't forget, little brother._ _ _

__And that's the last draw for me, and desperate times calls for desperate measures. I put down my phone, calling out to my interns, i put such tone, they're probably jolted from their position._ _

___"Boys, take my Hayabusa and get there as soon as you can, help my Team to evacuate everyone,"  
"But, Xiu, we're not allowed to be in the field yet…"  
"I'm acting captain now. And I say, _get your ass out there and save my family_ ,"_

__Not one minute before they are out of my sight. I smirked at the surrounding monitors, seated myself to my original seating, cracking knuckles while we're at it, said more to myself then to anyone in particular._ _

___"Game On,"_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck did I just write. Comment, Anyone?
> 
> Me having the chills imagining Minseok in one of those smoking hot Suzuki Hayabusa, with his arched let-me-wreck-you eyebrows. Writing the brothers dynamic is such a bless for my day.
> 
> 1\. Omertà is a code of honor that places importance on silence, non-cooperation with authorities, and non-interference in the illegal actions of others. Code of Silence. It is originated from southern Italy where mafia-type organizations are strong, and also used in certain Italian-American mafias.  
> 2\. Thermal-lance torch is a new kind of energy weapon that can get into 3000K in its utmost heat. The corporation that tested vault safety usually didn’t take thermal-lance torch into account, since there hasn’t been a mix that could hold up to this yet. Iron rod is one of the usual mix that made for vault door, whilst Oxy-fuel is the usual torch that was used by bank robbers etc.  
> 3\. Beijing Jinrong Street, or famously called Beijing Financial Street (BFS) often known as China's Wall Street. It's a 40 block area that is China's most important financial regulation centre, take account 60% of the entire country's financial asset.  
> 4\. Browning or M1911 Browning is said to be the most favored gangster guns, slim and small design, can get off from certain detection system, easily covered and concealed. A .45-Caliber gun and had a built-in silencer; Ghost Assassin is a nickname for AS50 Sniper Rifle, it is said to be the fastest rifle in the planet, and its used for stealth ops. It has a range of 200m. It can shoot five rounds in 1.6 seconds. It can function both as automatic and semi-automatic. The bullets itself is explosive. Can take down a 2-ton jeep, so it’s a heavy duty.


End file.
